Paranoia
by Thenotoriginalwriter
Summary: "Y en su desesperación, lanzó su varita contra la pared, esperando que terminase tan destrozada como él"
1. Chapter 1

En una tierra donde el sol había sido bañado en sangre y sus prados habían sido calcinados por el odio del hombre, un joven muchacho huía de su desesperado clímax. Su cabello era dorado, sus ojos azules como el mismísimo llanto, su piel era tersa y pálida y su belleza era pura y miserable, un antiguo príncipe, un nuevo rey, rey de un reino de basura, Comet, el maldito.

No podía mirar qué era lo que le perseguía con tal fervor, su curiosidad podría matarle. Se guiaba de ruidos metálicos, bramidos y pringues de saliva. ¿Monstruos?, ¿Asesinos a suelo? No lo sabía, todo el mundo quería cortarle en pedazos después de lo que hizo, después de querer asesinar a su soberano, a su mismo dueño.

Correr no hacía más que empeorarle, su piel se adelgazaba, su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que empezaba a dolerle en serio, sus pies empezaban a quemarle también, estaba agotado, agotado de huir del destino que el mismo se decidió dar.

El muchacho corría hacia donde no debería, los prados de Tilas estaban plagados de los trozos de monolitos andantes jóvenes que todavía siguen ciegamente la ruta hacia las montañas de Mice, en donde se volverían parte de la montaña. No podía hacer más que evitarlos, pero sus pequeñas proporciones, casi como guijarros, le hacían temer el tropezarse, y para su desgracia, aquellos que le perseguían parecían no inmutarse de la oleada de monolitos.

Escuchaba ruidos extraños, como si las fibras de algún musculo fueran aplastadas y la sangre intentase escapar de su sitio con desesperación. Luego venía un pequeño llanto, y después de eso, silencio, una y otra vez.

Los monolitos andantes eran como solían decirle en la tierra, como pequeñas "tortugas", seres de carne, seres que sentían la pesada suela de sus botas ahora impregnadas de sangre.

Una gran brecha en las tierras de su infancia le impidió el paso e hicieron que perdiese los escasos segundos de ventaja que tenía. Ahora tenía que decidir rápido, saltar y desearse lo mejor, o enfrentarse.

Entonces los vio, cargados de metal abollado y de piel comida por las enfermedades. Sus ojos llenos de sangre demostraban su determinación, o quizá una fe ciega, como la que aquel tuvo hace mucho tiempo.

Decidió lo primero.

Unas boleadoras puntiagudas le llegaron como respuesta, aferrándose a sus piernas, enterrándose en su carne, desgarrándole la garganta por el dolor.

No le quedó más opción que intentar elevarse, por lo que extendió sus alas por encima de su maleta, y dio un fuerte ventarrón debajo de sus pies para así poder huir. Había decidido hace muchísimo tiempo no revelar su sangre real con este clarísimo ejemplo, pero al diablo, ya es una tarea imposible no reconocer al último miembro de la antigua familia real, los abatidos Butterfly.

La respuesta de sus agresores fue abrumadora y perversa. Como si hubiesen estado esperando que aquel intentase elevarse, estos se armaron con artilugios similares a anzuelos, los cuales fueron lanzados hacia sus extendidas alas de insecto y tiradas con cuerdas, haciéndolas trizas, partiéndolas como trozos de papel que supuraban sangre.

El agonizante ser cayó hasta el fondo de aquella fosa, perdiéndose entre la enfurecida corriente.

Los seres que le perseguían, seres de piel amoratada y cubierta de sífilis se hablaban entre ellos con un dialecto desconocido. Desconfiaban que el príncipe de Mewni estuviera muerto, todos conocían su historia, aventuras bélicas en donde, sin importar qué, el demonio siempre resucitaba de entre los muertos.

Decidieron comunicarles su progreso a sus compatriotas, pidiéndoles que marcaran una gruta de vigilancia durante todo el camino que el agua creaba y dos kilómetros luego de este. No podían dejar que el último Butterfly siguiese con vida.

Una mano hinchada salió a la superficie luego de varios minutos en el agua, Comet había salido de ahí, vivo, pero al ver que vomitaba más sangre que agua sabía que tenía que encontrar un refugio y curarse, y pronto.

Una cabaña le arropó, apenas entrar chasqueó sus dedos y una llama potente apareció en la chimenea como por arte de magia.

El joven cayó al piso, al borde del colapso, tenía las costillas rotas, sabía que era un maldito milagro que todavía respirase, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo sería así.

Prosiguió entonces con su camino, se retiró la camisa de encima, envuelta entre piel quemada y sangre coagulada. Sintió como parte de sus alas caían al suelo como pequeños trozos de vidrio. Tardó un poco, tuvo que usar el poco de magia que le quedaba para sanar sus costillas y que así sus pulmones no terminaran hechos mierda, no quería usar más, había gastado más de la que podía.

De los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó e ingirió un frasco con un líquido amarillento y repugnante, podría estar tranquilo de que nadie olería su sangre real durante un par de horas.

Se recostó en una cama, permitiéndose maldecir una vez más al quitarse las botas, había olvidado completamente la trampa que le atravesó los tobillos.

(…)

Era un miércoles por la mañana, el sereno se había terminado de esparcir por los prados y el clima era en verdad agradable, hoy era una fecha importante para el reino de Mewni, hoy acontecía una celebración sonada desde los prados de Pico de plata en el norte hasta el puerto comercial de Aguas negras del sur, hoy era el décimo sexto cumpleaños del único hijo de la pareja real, River el atrevido y Moon la impávida.

Los reyes yacían en su intimidad, ojerosos y con las greñas hechas un desastre, lo único que habían estado haciendo durante los pasados meses fue preparar la Ceremonia de Investidura de su hijo único y primogénito, Comet Butterfly, un joven con un corazón de azúcar y cabellera dorada, el inquieto orgullo de la familia real.

Moon se mostraba impaciente, le costaba ponerse las medias interiores a pesar de su figura esbelta. Simplemente su mente no estaba donde debería estar.

-Querida-exclamó su marido. Él ya estaba listo y le sorprendió ver a su mujer moverse con tal torpeza. -¿Está todo bien?

-No-respondió, ligeramente intranquila. Tira su ropa al piso y se sienta sobre la cama. Se toma sus propias manos. -¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? Comet ha esperado mucho este día

-Moon

-¿Y si algo sale mal?

-Cielo

-¿Y si todo se arruina y Comet nos odia?

-Querida

-¿Y si todo el reino se prende en llamas? ¡Nuestro maíz River! ¿Cómo alimentaríamos a nuestro pueblo?-dijo, casi gritando. Su marido suelta una crispada carcajada por los nervios de su esposa

-Nada de eso pasará-le dijo River, tomándole de los hombros para luego besarla y transmitirle algo de su seguridad- Hablamos de Comet, nuestro hijo. SI pudo aprender a usar sus alas luego de su Mewbertad puede recitar un simple hechizo hoy en la ceremonia. Ahora vístete, que Comet será quien de un espectáculo hoy, no tu

Su mujer se ríe.

-¿Acaso te pondrías celoso?-recitó la reina a su matrimonio, escondiendo sus coloradas facciones mientras meneaba sutilmente sus desnudas caderas. El hombre le sigue el juego, sujetándola desde la cintura para levantarla y darle un par de vueltas mientras esta reía, terminando en un beso-River

-¿Sí?

-Te amo

El hombre vuelve a besarle, para finalmente volver a su labor con una nueva motivación.

-Siempre tienes la razón, es Comet, ¿qué podría salir mal?

(…)

-¡Todo podría salir mal!-dijo Comet, exaltado y agitado a más no poder. Faltaban dos horas para su Ceremonia de Investidura

-Tranquilo rey del drama, sólo recibirás la reliquia de tu familia, subirás al punto más alto del castillo y recitarás un hechizo lleno de magia, colores y buenos deseos frente a todo tu futuro pueblo, ¿de qué te preocupas?-dijo su compañero de toda la vida a través de su espejo mágico. Él era una cabeza de pony con un cuerno en la frente, de piel chamuscada y cabello color mostaza. Gracias a él el príncipe de Mewni tenía lo que se conoce como un ataque de nervios.

El joven espabiló y comenzó a vestirse y arreglarse, su mente estaba en otro lado, atento pero distante.

-P. Head, ¿te has puesto a pensar si serás un buen rey algún día? Encontrar la manera de que tu pueblo no muera de hambre, escuchar y atender cada uno de sus problemas, impartir impuestos, conseguir una esposa. ¿Es sofocante no crees?

Comet conocía la carga que había sido puesta sobre sus hombros desde que nació. Cuando fue capaz de decir sus primeras palabras ya estaba consciente de que algún día sería el dueño de la posesión más importante de la familia Butterfly y que, un tiempo después, se volvería la figura máxima de autoridad de un reino en desarrollo. Hasta ahora había sido fácil, algo de etiqueta, un poco de practica con la espada, clases privadas con maestros pretenciosos, todo lo estaba preparando para lo que el día de hoy sería el momento en donde su pueblo finalmente le conocería, aquel momento cuando la varita tome la forma que su corazón ansia será el momento cuando todo el mundo sabrá cómo será su futuro rey.

-Y recuerda, si todo sale mal siempre puedes tirarte de boca desde el balcón del castillo-dijo Ponyhead, hilarante y posiblemente sarcástico

-Ojalá los consejeros reales fueran tan directos como tú-exclamó el chico, entretenido de las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo

La transmisión terminó ahí.

Comet salió poco después que sus padres. No sabía si temblaba por miedo o por emoción.

El joven conocía a la varita de piez a cabeza, sus funciones, valoración, historia e incluso los hechizos básicos como deformar las cosas o hacerlas levitar, más no se consideraba un experto o alguien que le encante memorizarse varias danzas de invocación, era más bien un poco de sentido de la responsabilidad, al fin y al cabo le darían la posesión más preciada de su familia, la de todo su pueblo, la vara del rey, la poderosa vara de las edades.

Aquel subió cada uno de los escalones de la torre, respirando agitadamente por la tensión que se le acumulaba en el cuello hasta que llegó a la cima.

Siempre supo que su pueblo era grande, que su población era extensa y en constante crecimiento, más nada le preparó para encarárseles por primera vez. Todos le veían esperanzados, como si aquel tuviese un aura de grandeza escondiéndose detrás de él. Eso le ponía todavía más nervioso, no se sentía listo para cargar con todas aquellas historias, tragedias y dramas escondidos detrás de cada uno de sus rostros. Agradecía al sol porque faltaban un par de años hasta que ese día llegase.

-¿En serio tengo que hacer esto Moon?-se quejó el rey-preferiría morir

-Sí, Johansen, tienes que, eres el rey y tienes que verte como tal-le dijo su esposa a regañadientes, haciendo que su marido sonriese de oreja a oreja. Sabía enmascararse muy bien

-Pueblo de Mewni-exclamó el gobernante con los brazos en alto, haciendo que su pueblo gritase como si estuviese animando a un equipo entero-hoy, Comet, mi muchacho, dará el primer paso para convertirse en un glorioso rey

Entre el pequeño balcón que albergaba a la familia real, había un pequeño elfo que se acercaba a sus queridos dueños y reyes con una caja ornamentada de joyas, cuyo contenido era aquella reliquia que antes le perteneció a Moon, la impávida. Aquel, jala las investiduras de su rey con cuidado para avisarle de su llegada.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo, con los músculos de la cara relajados por unos segundos-Como muchos sabrán…

River continuó con un discurso, en el cual hablaba de los orígenes del reino, sus lazos con los Johansen y demás buenas nuevas que tranquilizaban los corazones de sus nobles habitantes. Mientras tanto, Comet se entretenía pensando qué clase de discurso daría él para el siguiente sucesor de la varita, su futuro hijo o hija.

-El primer hechizo lanzado por aquel portador de la magia es el más importante de su vida, demostrará su fiereza, sus habilidades y su talento innato, es por ello que nos reunimos aquí, para presenciar el nacimiento de un líder, un rey

El pueblo hizo silencio total, era ya el momento. El muchacho se posiciona como había ensayado tantas veces en su habitación, sabía que estaría nervioso, que sus manos sudarían al primer contacto con aquella varita, pero podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo, tenía que demostrarle al pueblo que era completamente capaz de protegerles. Así que infló sus pulmones lo más que pudo, y con vara en mano, exclamó con fervor:

-¡Lummus, maxima!

Pero nada sucedió, pasaron instantes, un lapso de tiempo tan corto pero eterno dentro de él que le destrozó. Estaba en shock, ¿qué había hecho mal?.

Su madre, al tanto de todo, conjuró el mismo maleficio que su hijo de manera sutil, de modo que pareciese que él fue quien lo hizo. Aquel fue perfecto, un alarde de su magnificencia envuelto de una luz tan fuerte como la del mismo sol. El pueblo enloqueció, había nacido un nuevo rey, el más poderoso que pudiesen haber conocido.

(…)

El joven estaba recostado en su cama, mientras que sus padres discutían en el pasillo anexo a su cuarto. Aquel, no podía ni mostrar la cara por la vergüenza, había fallado un hechizo básico de luz, una pequeña proyección arcana de energía luego de haberlo practicado una y otra y otra vez. Se sentía terrible.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo es que mi hijo falló?, lo había visto practicar tantas veces en su intimidad-decía la madre, con todo alarde de confusión, de esos que solo te provocan querer mentirse a uno mismo

-Casi arruina su ceremonia, eso pasó. Por poco deja en vergüenza a nuestra familia-bramó su padre, humeante y cruel

-No seas tan cruel con él, fue su primera vez

-Celena lo logró en su primer intento, Skywynne, Eclipsa, tu, inclusive el jodido de Sun que nunca en su vida leyó un maldito libro lo consiguió

Su mujer se quedó en silencio, las palabras de su marido eran crudas, ardían al rojo vivo con una fiereza que era imposible oprimir con excusas.

Comet ahora estaba en mayor confort, sus padres no habían dejado de discutir pero al menos ya no lo hacían al lado de su habitación, como si este no existiese o no tuviese la capacidad de escucharles.

Entre las sabanas rellenas de plumas, el joven no había dejado de preguntarse qué pudo haber salido mal, entonces regresó su atención hacia su varita, todavía tenía la forma que su madre le había dado hace ya hace un par de décadas, no podía ser buena señal.

Pasó una noche entera entre los acertijos de su propia cabeza, añorando encontrar alguna respuesta lógica para lo que acababa de pasar, incluso intentó conjurar el mismo hechizo, lo intentó una y otra vez junto con maleficios diferentes, pero nada parecía funcionarle.

Y en su desesperación, lanzó su varita contra la pared, esperando que terminase tan destrozada como él.

(…)

Los alumnos de la preparatoria de Echo Creek sucumbían ante su propia decena trágica, sus ordinarios llegarían pronto, y a algunos comenzaba a afectarles tal presión propia de un estudiante que deja todo para el último momento.

Por otro lado, otra escena era representada en la oficina de la directora de dicha preparatoria, una mujer robusta y de facciones faciales prominentes. Esta, atendía a los padres de nuestro protagonista por su petición de admitir a su hijo en su escuela.

-Bien, parece que todo está en orden y sus papeles en regla, ¿de dónde me dijeron que eran?-preguntó aquella, indiferente y rutinaria

-Un lugar extranjero-respondió la madre, sudorosa y nerviosa. Había hablado por mera impulsividad, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de tal imprudencia, la mujer parecía sospechar de ellos

-Venimos de Canadá, ¿verdad, Moon?-añadió su esposo, salvándole el pellejo

-¡SÍ!, amamos la miel de maple y el hockey-no para de reír entre dientes, estaba ansiosa

La mujer parecía no interesarle en lo absoluto, era solo una pregunta de rutina.

-Bien, su muchacho puede empezar mañana mismo, el horario es de siete de la mañana hasta la una de la tarde. Contamos con un descanso de veinte minutos a las diez y descansos de diez minutos entre clase y clase. ¿Algo más que pueda ofrecerles?

-Sí, ¿dónde dijo que podría hospedarse mi hijo?-preguntó Moon, interesada

-El joven Butterfly puede hospedarse en la residencia de los Díaz, 143 x 144 Avocado Palace, casa con varios cactus al frente y colores cálidos, fácil de ubicar-explicó la señora-los señores Díaz se encuentran casi todo el tiempo trabajando, y si no están de viaje se encuentran fuera de la casa prácticamente todo el día, de modo que su hogar está deshabitado la mayoría del tiempo, ¿tienen algún problema con eso? Conozco buenas residencias a buenos precios si desean hospedar a su muchacho en otro sitio

-No será necesario, conozco a mi hijo, estará bien-respondió el padre, seguro de sus palabras. Aumentó un poco los ánimos del muchacho-¿Puedo conocer a la persona que acompañará a mi hijo mientras esta aquí?

-Eso será un problema

Resultaba que el fruto de los votos de lo señor y señora Diaz se encontraba suspendido lo que quedaba de la semana (o sea le quedaban cinco días de suspensión), por lo que no se encontraba presente para lucirse enfrente de los padres de Comet. A River esto le pareció una falta de respeto, pero luego de que su mujer le hiciese entrar en razón, se tranquilizó. Luego de esto, ambos se despidieron de él, su madre con gran calidez, y su padre…hizo el intento, aunque al final se justificó aclarando que no sería para siempre y que de todas maneras sabría de él a través del espejo.

-143 x 144 Avocado Palace-leyó el joven desde una pequeña nota que su nueva directora le dio. Cargaba una mochila morada con picos, los cuales cabe añadir que eran reales-Debe de ser aquí-dijo, viendo hacia una casa con unas cuantas plantas con pinchos en el jardín

Una de las muchas cosas que hizo antes de irse fue preguntarle a su directora el que era un cactus. Esta, no lo vio tan extraño por el hecho de que supuestamente había vivido en un sitio donde nieva las veinticuatro horas. Luego de su explicación, Comet decidió que llevaría una o dos de esas geniales plantas con pinchos mortales a Mewni.

El joven intentó abrir la puerta de manera normal y corriente, pero esta se mantenía en su lugar.

"Lo que daría por poder usar mi mágia" Pensó el joven, sosteniendo firmemente su mochila con forma de caparazón verde y con varios picos auténticos de aditamento.

Buscando alguna alternativa para no quedarse fuera de su nuevo hogar temporal durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, encuentra una ventana abierta en el segundo piso. De este modo, utiliza toda su fuerza para sostener sus manos en las rejas protectoras que tenían las ventanas de abajo, para luego saltar y alcanzar la ventana por donde entraría.

Comet le dio un vistazo a la habitación donde estaba, ordenada y con mucha luz. De pronto, siente el contundente impacto de un bate en su pierna, haciéndole caer y gritar.

-Tienes tres segundos para decirme quien eres antes de que te dé en la cabeza, llame a la policía y te acuse de violación-dijo una chica, de aspecto latino y piel morena. Vestía como si no se esperase ninguna visita

-Mi nombre es Comet Butterfly-respondió aquel, tapándose la cara y sobándose la extremidad

-Sí, y yo soy Maggie Díaz. Aun no respondes a mi pregunta

-Soy un estudiante nuevo de tu escuela-dijo, levantándose cuidadosamente, intentando no darle motivos para hacer que le golpeasen otra vez-tu directora habló con mis padres y dijo que podría quedarme aquí

Repentinamente la chica baja la guardia, sin embargo, en su miraba no desaparecía la impresión de que era una amenaza para ella.

-Lo lamento-dijo ella con pena-pensé que querías robarme-dicho esto, bajó las escaleras sin decir nada más

Mientras se recuperaba de aquella falta de formalidades, el joven no pudo evitar fantasear con los motivos de la suspensión de su compañera de vivienda, llegando desde al asalto armado hasta el homicidio. Había conocido a hombres grandes y testarudos en su vida (su padre quizá el más grande de ellos), pero nunca había conocido a una mujer tan valerosa.

Bajó las escaleras cojeando y maldiciendo, no podía creer lo fuerte que golpeaba aquella chica y lo imprudente que fue al dejarle hacer tal tarea con su pierna quizá rota.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó ella. A continuación le puso un plato delante de él

Comet estaba intrigado por aquel platillo que le ofrecían, era colorido y con aromas fuertes y picantes. Una maravilla que nunca había visto en su pueblo natal y que le hizo olvidar por un instante el punzante dolor de su pierna.

-Así que Comet, ¿por qué no me dices de dónde vienes?-preguntó aquella chica, con un interés algo falso

-No me creerías si te lo dijera-respondió aquel. Al primer contacto con la comida, su paladar sufrió un pequeño momento de éxtasis por la cantidad de sabores encontrados

-Venga, no seas rudo conmigo, intento ser amable

En su rostro se mostró por primera vez algo de compasión, una que le confundía, esa chica le confundía demasiado. Pero finalmente decidió hablar, su humor había cambiado demasiado a causa de aquel guiso.

-Soy un príncipe de otra dimensión-espetó Comet, orgulloso y con aires de gloria. La chica se hecha a reír luego de haber escupido todo el té helado que estaba bebiendo-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Soy un príncipe mágico de otra dimensión-volvió a decir la chica, riendo con más fuerza-Es la cosa más estúpida que me han dicho-la chica cae al suelo, al parecer en serio le parecía muy hilarante

El joven se sintió ofendido ante la burla de quien a partir de ese momento sería su compañera en la tierra, de modo que, sin pensarlo, sacó unas tijeras de sus bolsillos con implantes de diamantes en ellas.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Abrirás un portal mágico hacia una mágica dimensión con tus mágicas tijeras?-añadió la chica, partiéndose

Comet dio un paso hacia atrás, tomó las tijeras y como si estuviese cortando un simple trozo de papel hizo un corte frente a su nariz, abriendo una especie de grieta entre la nada y quién sabe qué cosa, haciendo que Maggie se quedase inmóvil y asustada ante la anomalía que presenciaba.

Entonces, aprovechando su momento de debilidad, la tomó de los brazos e hizo que se asomase dentro del portal. Basta con decir que Comet se encargó de abrir la dimensión menos agradable para una novicia en la materia.

Aquella salió pálida, con una extraña baba purpura escurriéndole sus alborotadas greñas y con los parpados demasiado abiertos.

-Sal…-dijo ella, con una voz muy débil mientras se reincorporaba

-¿Disculpa?-Comet no la había escuchado bien

-¡Largo de mi casa!-y antes de que se diese cuenta, el joven había sido echado a patadas de su hogar en la tierra

-¡Puta loca!-le gritó, autocomplaciéndose por su orgullo mancillado

Ahora mismo Comet estaba en un aprieto de los lindos, se encontraba en un planeta que no conocía, intentando descubrir qué chingados era un dólar y por qué todo el mundo al que le preguntaba por un techo le pedían aquello. Había intentado de todo, negociar con maíz como en su tierra, proponer algún servicio como paga, incluso intentó una práctica que, para él, le parecía de lo más rastrera entre la realeza, la cual consistía en utilizar su título para obtener bienes materiales, sin embargo, nadie parecía entenderle, repetía varias veces: Comet Butterfly, futuro heredero del castigo Butterfly, poseedor de la vara de las edades, hijo de River el atrevido y Moon la impávida, reyes absolutos de Mewni. Pero todo era inútil.

Tenía que admitirlo, las húmedas calles en las que estaba le hacían recordar a las tierras coloniales de su pueblo. Gente miserable.

Pasaron un par de horas, el clima no era favorable para él. Tomó como refugio el pequeño techo que le proporcionaba una tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas. Su rostro estaba húmedo, no por la lluvia, sino por la desesperación que tenía que liberar en algún momento.

-¿Por qué no funcionó?-recordó el joven. Este ingenuamente creía que las flores de la tierra funcionaban igual que las de Mewni

Un rayo cayó encima de su cabeza, siendo este absorbido por un pararrayos y liberándolo de sus cadenas. Aún seguía sin saber qué hacer, no tenía techo, la única comida que traía la había perdido en una pelea con unos vagabundos. Se encontraba completamente desamparado.

Decidió caminar hacia cualquier parte, sin tomar en cuenta que su mundo era muy diferente a aquel en donde se encontraba, sin tomar en cuenta que estaba en un barrio con un pasado muy inquietante, sin darse cuenta que estaba metiéndose a un callejón sin salida. Y cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde, unos hombres le habían rodeado y ahora mismo sentía el punzante tacto de un arma en su columna.

Intentó gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pataleó, reventó en llanto, pero nada, no había nadie que pudiese hacerle frente a las cosas por él, estaba sólo, a punto de morir.

De repente el agarre se hizo suave, maleable, inclusive dócil, la mano de su atacante se volvió cualquier cosa menos un peligro, de modo que escapo sin pensárselo dos veces, solo para darse cuenta que era aquella chica la cual le había salvado el pellejo.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, serena, sin ninguna reacción por el cráneo reventado de aquel sujeto en el suelo

Aquel solo pudo responder con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Este sujeto sí que era un apasionado a su trabajo, nunca había visto a alguien intentar asaltar a otro con una espada-aclaró esta, agitándole el cuerpo con la punta de su bate de béisbol

En un rápido análisis, pudo darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del hombre. Piel escamosa, ojos de araña y cabeza de cabra. La chica se inquietó terriblemente por aquella imagen inhumana, pero no pudo hacer mucho, ya que de entre las sombras otro grupo de sujetos apareció, con la vista emancipada y armados con puñales y sus dientes.

-¿Comet? ¿Estos sujetos son de donde tu vienes?-le preguntó aquella chica, llevándose un simple no como respuesta

-¿Deberíamos correr?

-No podríamos hacerlo, son tres, de unos treinta centímetros más grandes que nosotros y nos bloquean la salida, solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer

Dicho esto, la mujer se lanzó con fiereza, apaleando cada hueso que se pusiera en frente con la ayuda de su bat. Comet intentó ayudar, armado con la espada de aquel reptil inconsiente, se lanzó hacia otro que estaba distraído, rajándole las entrañas de una estocada, mientras que la otra, para su sorpresa, se encontraba con las piernas sujetándole la cabeza de uno, dándole varios puñetazos en su cráneo hasta hacerlo caer y finalmente someterlo entre gemidos de esfuerzo.

La escena había terminado, ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, mirándose el uno a otro con una que otra mancha de sangre color verde.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, haciéndose saber el uno a otro que debían de huir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Llegaron a la casa con el corazón saliéndose del pecho. Ambos subieron las escaleras, se ducharon por turnos, se cambiaron de ropa y cenaron sin decir ni una sola palabra, estaban conmocionados, asustados, sobre todo Maggie, la cual, nunca en su vida había visto algo así.

Ahora mismo estaban cenando, Maggie había vuelvo a cocinar, esta vez hizo macarrones con queso.

-¿Por qué estuviste ahí?-lanzó Comet, harto de la incomodidad del silencio. Se le hacía difícil comer, en su mente todavía seguía la imagen de las entrañas de aquel ser saliéndose de su sitio

-No lo sé, creo que sentí vergüenza por cómo te había tratado-respondió aquella, con la mirada perdida en su alimento

-¿Y cómo es que me encontraste?

-Fue sencillo, pregunte por un lindo rubio con corazones en sus mejillas-respondió ella, sorprendiendo al chico por el haberla oído hablar por primera vez de una manera tan autentica-¿Podrías decirme que eran esas cosas que te atacaron?

-Eran monstruos, o al menos uno de ellos, en mi dimensión son odiados a muerte por ser causantes de las desgracias de mi gente. O al menos eso es lo que dicen

-Es gracioso, aquí también solemos culpar a los demás por nuestros problemas-recitó aquella con ironía-pero al final, ¿tú crees que sea cierto?

Comet por primera vez se cuestionó las enseñanzas de su niñez. Todo Mewni conocía las tragedias de Sun, la rebeldía de Eclipsa, la maldición de Skywine, blasfemias encabezadas por monstruos e historias atemorizantes que solo les daban lugar como los villanos de la historia, pero, ¿cuánto de eso era verdad?, solo conocía historias de contraataques contra los demonios de su tierra, pero no estaba al tanto de sus motivos, de ninguno de ellos.

-No…no lo se

La chica no se había dado cuenta del estado de su compañero. Sus mejillas ardían pero era totalmente incapaz de describir el por qué. Podían ser la cólera de su orgullo mancillado, la vergüenza de un príncipe sin reino, o la desesperación de un niño. Y cuando menos se lo esperó, aquel joven estaba temblando, con una vara en sus manos la cual brillaba con un aura azul, similar al de sus ojos empapados de lágrimas.

-Soy Comet Butterfly, próximo rey de Mewni, portador de la vara de las edades-repitió aquella frase una y otra vez, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que era verdad, de que en verdad sería el verdadero rey de Mewni, de que en verdad se sentía deseoso y capaz de serlo-Mis padres…mis…mis

-Yo soy Maggie Diaz-le interrumpió-hija única de Rafael y Angie Díaz, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar-le dijo. Y por un instante, logró sentirse verdaderamente a salvo

* * *

Hola, hablaré un poco de mis cosas, si les interesa son bienvenidos.

He tenido pensado este fic desde hace muchos meses, curiosamente, empezó como un proyecto pequeño que no terminé ya que me parecía muy absurdo y exagerado. Al principio, lo unico que quería era hacer una historia de un solo capitulo que describiese el sufrimiento de Star al no ser correspondida. Pero luego me dije a mi mismo, "oye, esto es muy estúpido" y deseché la idea, luego de eso me vino un BUM, y comencé a enlazar varios canales dentro de mi cabeza. Luego verán de lo que hablo.

Ahora, el motivo por el que no empezaba era porque estuve esperando hasta obtener un poco más información canonica, y vi esa información con el ultimo evento que aconteció en la serie. "The Battle of Mewni".

Quiero aclarar un par de cosas más antes para no cargar falsas expectativas a quien se las haya puesto.

1.-No es una historia que se base en el amor de mis personajes. A que me refiero, claramente Comet y Maggie son versiones alternas a Star y Marco, pero eso no significa que vaya a hacer una historia de como se enamoran y se casan, y no me malinterpreten, no le tengo ningún rencor a ninguna clase de "shipeo" que le tengan a los personajes, están en todo su derecho. Lo aclaro porque no me gustaría que esperasen una novela romántica en una novela trágica.

2.-Volviendo al punto uno, esto es una novela trágica, así que esperense lo peor y no se sorprendan si las cosas se ponen muy oscuras durante todo el desarrollo de la trama Siendo sincero, es el único genero narrativo que de verdad me atrae, le tengo cierta maña al desastre.

3.-Como seguramente saben, existen múltiples realidades en la serie. Esta es una de ellas, por lo que no se sorprendan de nada.

Creo que es todo lo que puedo decirles el día de hoy.

Me tomó un par de horas terminar, pero quería acabar hoy para subirles el primer capitulo. No estoy seguro de cuando actualizaré, el segundo capitulo está en la fase dos de desarrollo (o sea es un producto en bruto), así que espero no tardar más de dos semanas.

Es mi primera vez aquí siendo un "fanfictioner", y realmente he dudado mucho en realizar este grandisimo proyecto, en serio me gustaría saber que les pareció.

Sin más que decir, me despido, estoy agotado.


	2. Chapter 2

-Así que, Comet, dijiste que venías de otra dimensión, ¿no es así?-le preguntó Maggie a su nuevo amigo, interesada de saber más de él-¿Acaso ellos viven ahí también?

Había pasado un día entero desde el incidente con aquellos seres monstruosos. Ambos, habían amanecido agitados y agotados por diferentes razones, Comet por su primer día de escuela, y Maggie, por no haber alimentado a su perro desde ayer al medio día.

No mencionaron nada de lo ocurrido la otra noche, no era necesario, no era algo que les pareciese agradable recordar.

-Así es-respondió él con energías de sobra-mi tierra, Mewni, tiene cientos de sitios en los que lo habitan luego del tratado Mewmano/Mounstro, el cual, les prohíbe la entrada a los territorios del reino, sin embargo tenemos a unos cuantos dentro para trabajos en los que necesitamos de sus capacidades especiales

-Vaya, ¿ustedes también tienen políticas allá?

-También tenemos muchas enfermedades

El par de jóvenes llegó a la escuela de Echo Creek rápidamente, justo a tiempo para la primera clase del rubio a la hora que la directora le había comentado.

-Espera, ¿y tú qué harás?-le preguntó

-Iré al gimnasio que está cruzando la calle a practicar mi Judo-dijo esta, poniéndose en una pose de pelea mientras sonreía con determinación-Vendré a buscarte cuando las clases terminen-añadió, despidiéndose luego de él con un amistoso gesto con la mano desde lo lejos

La joven caminó hasta su destino, un edificio con una fachada descuidada y de colores desgastados por el clima en donde entró, mientras caminaba hacia su dojo, un guardia de seguridad de avanzada edad le saludó, como era de costumbre, se veía contento, satisfecho de una vida que nunca le ha regalado un momento de ocio. Maggie pensó que clase de vida sería la que tendría un hombre así, ¿acaso tendrá una mujer que haga lo mismo?

Tomó sus ropas correspondientes de su casillero, era una alumna ejemplar y demasiado frecuente, de modo que siempre dejaba mudas de ropa para que cuando termine solo se duche y se largue. No era mucho, un brasier deportivo de color rosado y una licra larga y oscura. Su figura era alardeable, fruto de toda su pasión.

Su maestro comenzó a explicar a sus alumnos el cómo deshacerse de un agarre y evitar un posible sometimiento, sin embargo, Maggie estaba muy concentrada en su propio mundo, intentando explicarse de donde habrían salido criaturas parecidas a las de sus pesadillas.

Solo podía pensar en Comet. ¿Qué hacía una persona como él en la tierra? ¿La suya estaría en aprietos y este decidió buscar un lugar para refugiarse?

Su sensei le llamó la atención. Esta se puse en pose, adelantó los movimientos de su contrincante y atascó su movilidad interponiendo su pierna entre la suya. Luego de esto solo bastó un pequeño empuje con su hombro y un tirón de su muñeca para dejarlo sin posibilidades de moverse.

A nadie le pareció extraño que Maggie le derrotase a los primeros diez segundos del enfrentamiento. Les consternaría si no fuera así.

Mewni. Le sonaba como un reino sacado de las viejas historias de su abuela.

Y sin que pudiese darse cuenta, su clase terminó.

Diaz recogió sus cosas y se fue a las duchas donde como era de costumbre estaba sola. No sudó ni una sola gota pero tenía que llegar impecable para sus clases de ballet.

Terminó pronto, sin malgastar un segundo.

Un taxi le recogió desde donde estaba, esta pagó y se dejó llevar por la brisa que entraba desde su ventanilla, esperando que sus problemas se fueran volando al igual que las hojas del otoño.

(…)

-¡Con fuerza!, ¡quiero ver que están dándome el cien por ciento de ustedes!-gritaba una mujer, de aspecto agotado pero con una vitalidad envidiable

Maggie había llegado a sus clases de ballet a tiempo, ahora que estaba suspendida podía lidiar con sus actividades de una mejor manera.

La mujer que tanto gritaba y exigía a sus alumnas era la señora Morais, conmemorada bailarina en sus épocas doradas. Como siempre, su fijación estaba en aquellas muchachas que demostrasen un control total de sus emociones, ya que ella pensaba que, su arte, era interpretado por el desenfreno del alma.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Señorita Diaz!, ¡de un paso al frente, ahora!-reclamo la señora, haciendo temblar a todas sus otras alumnas-¿¡cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo!?, ¡necesito pasión, necesito vida!, ¡venga, todas denme doscientas punteadas!

La joven realiza sus ejercicios con torpeza. Su maestra nota la falta de disciplina de su alumna y la ataca con alaridos. Maggie conoce a su educadora, por lo que comprende que solo quiere lo mejor para ella, sin embargo, ¿qué la traía en las nubes?

Pues sería Comet. ¿Qué más podría ser?

Se sentía preocupada por él, y eso le hacía preocuparse por ella misma. ¿Desde cuándo sentía tal interés por alguno de los imbéciles con los que tiene que convivir gracias a que sus padres ganan dinero extra alquilando una habitación? Tendría que ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El vejestorio la nota distraída en su mundo, le golpea en la cabeza. Todos a su alrededor se ríen pero ella no se inmuta.

Comet era un príncipe de otra dimensión. ¿Cómo se supone que debería tomárselo?

Sus pies se enredan. Todos vuelven a burlarse de ella. Aún sigue sin importarle.

¿Y lo que pasó ayer? Aun no estaba segura de como tragárselo. Aquella apariencia era…perturbadora.

No quería recordar que había terminado con la vida de aquel ser, sería demasiado para ella, sin embargo, era obvio que Comet no sabía manejar bien la situación. Esa misma noche se escabulló a su habitación por mera curiosidad, y ahí se encontraba él, arrodillado enfrente de un espejo que había puesto en la pared. Escuchó como se quejaba, desesperado por una respuesta. Deseaba poder ayudarle, pero sabía que si se metía ella terminaría igual.

Esta tarde hablaría con él.

Maggie termina primero que todos a pesar de haberse equivocado dos veces.

Se sorprende por lo buena que es.

(…)

Para su sorpresa encuentra a Comet despidiéndose de media escuela. No tenía idea de que fuese tan agradable para los demás.

¿Quizá les sobornó? De seguro sus padres tendrían mucho dinero.

Ambos tomaron curso hacia su hogar. Platicaron de sus cosas. Se conocieron un poco más.

Entraron ambos a su hogar, en donde el grandísimo pitbull de la chica les recibe con un par de lengüetazos. Para el joven, este le hacía recordar a su hogar, en donde este dice que con grandes animales salían a cazar a unos cuantos monstruos dentro de los campos del reino.

De repente alguien toca hacia la puerta, llamando la atención de los jóvenes que apenas estaban terminando de almorzar.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?

-Quizá sea Jaren

-Jaren, ¿el loco que se la pasa rompiéndose los huesos por hacer acrobacias en patineta?

-Creo que así se llama

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Tus amigos Alfonso y Ferguson me lo presentaron, me hablaron muy bien de ti, pensé que no tenías más amigos

Eso le irritó.

-Espera, ¡¿Invitaste a ese loco a mi casa?!

Diaz no se había dado cuenta de que no era Jaren el que estaba en su puerta, pero sus desvariaciones solo le permitían explicar el por qué este no podía tocar su piso por nada del mundo.

-¡Un humano!-dice

Apareció de la nada. Era un joven, una joven cabeza de caballo flotante que había atravesado su puerta, directo hacia ella.

-¡No puedo creerlo es un humano!

Maggie estaba aterrada, no se esperaba encontrar en su vida a una cabeza de caballo flotante. Mucho menos que este intentase tocarle.

-¡Aléjate de mí!, tu, ¡monstruo!-grita, oculta entre su perro que jadeaba en una posición pasiva-¡¿Comet, qué es esa cosa?!-le pregunta

Era bastante cómico el verla correr, incluso tiró algunos muebles de su casa para evitar que le pusiese una mano encima.

-Él es Pony Head, mi mejor amigo en Mewni-responde

-¡¿Y por qué mierda me está persiguiendo?!

-Oh, él siempre hace eso, es un fanático de la biodiversidad interdimensional, los humanos son bastante raros

Le tomó un segundo encargarse del desastre. Tomó a su amigo desde sus greñas castañas y no lo soltó por nada del mundo. Luego de eso bastó con un poco de tiempo para que la marea bajase.

-Disculpa, creo que me dejé llevar-dijo este

A la chica todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a todas esas cosas mágicas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Comet preguntó

-Estaba preocupado, fui a tu castillo y al no encontrarte pensé que tus padres te habían mandado a ese loco reformatorio

-¿Entonces no te enteraste?

La amargura regresó a sus hombros en un instante, sin embargo, decidió contarle lo sucedido.

Este estaba sin palabras.

Era la primera vez en la historia de los Butterfly en donde un futuro sucesor de la corona había fallado en su ceremonia de investidura, y no solo era eso, sus padres habían sido más cautelosos que cualquier otro par de reyes. En una situación normal, un príncipe (o princesa) debía ascender y recibir su ceremonia a la edad de catorce años, sin embargo, sus padres se opusieron a esto y prefirieron darle más seguridad a su hijo.

Sin embargo, no siempre pasaba lo que uno deseaba.

El joven semental, absorto de los motivos de la llegada de su amigo a la tierra, supo en un instante el cómo debería actuar en consecuencia.

De dentro de su melena, sacó un par de tijeras con ornamentos color mostaza, con las cuales desgarró la realidad y abrió un agujero en la nada. El joven comprendió rápidamente que era lo que su mejor amigo intentaba, por lo que tomó a la chica de la mano, y luego fue un familiar revoltijo de tripas hasta aparecer en un mundo completamente distinto.

El sitio estaba compuesto de gas condensado que de alguna manera podía sostenerte. Aquel lugar parecía componerse de varias plataformas hechas con nubes, en donde había grandes tramos hasta encontrarse otra plataforma. Entre estas, había un gran vacío que parecía no tener fin.

A Maggie se le heló la sangre.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó está, entre temblores

-En el reino de las nubes-respondió la cabeza-Comet y yo siempre veníamos aquí por un club

En ese instante, de su cabeza surgió una terrible idea. Una terrible para la chica.

-Vamos, el bounce lounge debe de estar cerca

Comet caminó sin fijarse en el camino, y sin de un segundo a otro, este había desaparecido en la nada.

-¡Comet!-gritó por el espanto

La chica escuchó murmullos, luego risas que se fueron haciendo más contundentes y sólidas. Comet estaba a salvo por un sistema de seguridad que evitaba que cualquier idiota se matase.

Le habían hecho una broma. Y ella estaba que se cagaba en todos sus muertos.

-¡Ven aquí, solamente quiero arrancarte esa linda cara que tienes!-gritó

(…)

Maggie se obliga a si misma a no vomitar a causa del vértigo. Las plataformas del reino nube albergaban edificaciones minimalistas y se lucían con sus estructuras surrealistas. La chica se quedó viendo una en particular, una que tenía el aspecto de una cara de un bebé y no era sostenida por nada. Las calles de la escuadra principal estaban llenas y desbordaban de excéntrica vida, vida que no dudo ni un segundo en mostrar su interés por la presencia de una humana en su dimensión.

-Creí que los humanos eran más peludos-dijo uno entre la multitud

Y ella se acercó aún más a sus guías. En serio se sentía aterrada por la inmersión que estaba experimentando.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más hacia el frente, pararon en la Avenida Meteorológica y atravesaron una cortina de niebla espesa a su derecha, llegando a la Colonia Atmosférica, avanzaron unos cuantos metros más, en donde un señor compuesto de nubes les saludó y ofreció un trago de Ramses. Maggie le tomó solo porque aquel hombre era muy insistente, sin embargo, su amabilidad le hizo relajarse un poco. Finalmente continuaron un par de calles más hasta llegar a The Bounce Lounge.

El lugar estaba a punto de desbordarse. Desde fuera, uno podía contemplar una fila de centenares de personas que buscaban entrar al establecimiento. Maggie desde ese instante se dio cuenta de que los muchachos debían de tener contactos con gente de adentro si querían entrar tan descaradamente, y si era así, ¿qué otra clase de contactos podía tener el príncipe de un reino?

(…)

El desenfreno habitaba aquella mazmorra de aluminio y granito. El ser había trascendido a un ser sediento de inmoralidad, hipnotizado por las luces negras y la peste de la corrupción.

Aquella bailó hasta olvidarse a ella misma, de sus alardes y sus pesares. Hasta que sus pies no le bastaron, hasta que su corazón no se detuvo de latir, hasta ese momento, ella bailó.

La brusquedad de la multitud mandó a volar a la jovencita un par de metros lejos, hasta un lugar en que la luz negra no podía inundar sus ojos. Cojea hasta lo que más le recuerda a un sanitario. ¿Que si podía usarlo? Le importaba muy poco. Ve a una mujer purpura levantándole la falda a otra chica con cuernos, sus manos se escabullían entre sus curvas y sus fluidos. Ve a otra, con la mejilla descansando en el contorno de un sanitario y el maquillaje corroído, no paraba de vomitar un fluido amarillento mientras se le escuchaba gemir. Entonces se desmaya. Y nadie se inmuta.

La perversión había tomado los cuerpos de aquellos muchachos, les habían vuelto animales, seres con un apetito bestial, uno que no veía género para verse complacido. Habían olvidado quién eran, sus ilusiones, sus más grandes sueños, todo por una inteligente jugada de alguien que estaba muy fuera de su nivel. Uno que entendía la verdadera naturaleza del ser, el hambre.

Entonces la cara del joven ardió y repentinamente sus manos dejaron de explorar a naturaleza de otro muchacho en el mismo estado. Sus marcas se iluminaron como un par de farolas. Y entonces, en un pequeño lapsus de derivación, este se da cuenta de que Maggie estaba ausente. Y el sello se rompe completamente.

Rescató a su amigo del caos de su sexo y gritó el nombre de su amiga humana. Lo hizo otra vez. Lo hizo hasta que su garganta recibió todo el castigo y una vez más. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Se desesperó, caminó entre una pila de cuerpos deshidratados e inanimados. Se dio cuenta de la situación. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero el deseo de encontrarla le hacía moverse sin más.

La encontró en el baño de mujeres. Una muchacha de cabello vegetal y piel acaramelada estaba corrompiéndola. Sus gemidos le volvieron loco. Tomo a aquella mujer por los hombros y la estampó contra el piso, recogió a su amiga inconsiente y manchada por los jugos de su sexo.

Su varita ardía en llamas. Tomaba una forma descabellada sin que este se diera cuenta.

La puerta estaba enfrente, solo bastaba un paso más para escapar de la pesadilla, pero no iba a ser tan fácil, nunca lo es.

Una mano esquelética le sujeto desde la clavícula. Era una mujer completamente deshidratada, sus cuencas habían sido utilizadas como herramienta para la satisfacción. No parecía estar consiente, no parecía estar siquiera viva.

-Devuélvenos a la vida-dijo aquella

Y en un instante, todos los cuerpos se reanimaron en las mismas condiciones, repitiendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Devuélvenos a la vida

Los nervios volvieron a sus extremidades, le volvieron piedra, le volvieron una presa vulnerable e incapaz de huir.

Sus manos se acercaron hasta sus parpados. Y entonces, su estómago se revolvió, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba otra vez en su hogar.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, notó que la chica había vuelto a la vida, y que esta empuñaba las tijeras que le salvaron la vida al hacer un boquete en sus pies.

(…)

-¿¡Una semana?!-gritó el príncipe Pony Head

Varios hombres cargados de pesadas armaduras ornamentadas habían hecho una incursión hasta la tierra por mismo mandato del rey. Inclusive él estuvo presente. Luego de recibir a su hijo con alegría explicó que habían estado buscándole durante días.

Maggie observó la escena desde su sillón. Comet se encontraba calmado, contento de recibir al rey de otro reino, el padre de su mejor amigo. Que celosa estaba de él.

Aquellos se fueron de su hogar luego de un par de minutos, dejándoles solos, otra vez.

Y entonces, Maggie reventó en lágrimas.

Había estado soportando desde que recuperó la conciencia y reconoció todo lo que le habían hecho. Su orgullo había sido mancillado, su cuerpo había sido violado, su espíritu había sido castigado.

-Estoy aterrada-dijo ella, entre lágrimas y gritos, sin dejar que la toquen

No pudieron dormir separados esa noche.

* * *

Hola, volveré a hablar de mis cosas, si les interesa pueden leer lo siguiente.

Si, lo se, el capítulo es muy corto en comparación al anterior, sin embargo, cumple con mi objetivo. ¿A qué quiero llegar con esto? Pues es muy simple.

Mi idea al hacer cada capítulo es lograr desarrollar una idea y concluir un objetivo. En esta, la idea era que Maggie conociese otra dimensión, y el objetivo, ya podrán imaginárselo ustedes.

Lo que quiero decir con esto es que no tengo una extensión premeditada. Obviamente haré todo lo que está en mi poder para al menos alcanzar un mínimo de dos mil palabras.

Por otra parte, quiero decir que en serio puse mi corazón en este capitulo, el cual, de manera personal, siento que es lo mejor que he escrito en mucho tiempo.

Sinceramente al terminar este capitulo ayer en una tarde de inspiración y depresión me plantee el publicarlo hasta este viernes, pero quería dejarle a la gente que ha confiado en mi un bocado más de esta historia que me está atrapando. Cuando publicaré el siguiente, no lo se, ya tengo la idea y el objetivo, solo falta todo lo demás.

Agradezco a toda la gente que está confiando en mi, ahora podremos ser muy pocos, pero siempre seremos más que suficientes.

AnonimusFem: Tus palabras reconfortaron mi interior y me inspiraron a seguir adelante. Así que, muchas gracias, espero poder siempre complacerte a ti y a todos con una calidad impecable. De nuevo, agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo y confianza.

Como siempre, sus gestos y palabras de apoyo son la fuente de mis fuerzas, muchas gracias, sería maravilloso que más gente se animase a leer y comentar. En serio me llenan de confort.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie se obliga a si misma a levantarse de la cama. Eras las cuatro en punto de la madrugada y sus padres llegarían pronto como lo acordaron. Toma a Comet desde el sofá en donde dormía y lo lleva hasta su cuarto sin despertarlo. Le pesaban las piernas y su estómago le dolía, ahora lo recordaba todo.

Se llevó un vaso de Yogurt de durazno a la boca y lo tragó con esfuerzo. Sus entrañas ya habían digerido gran parte de su estómago, tendría que ir al médico en cuanto recibiese a sus padres.

Limpió la cocina y la sala, acomodó cada libro en la repisa de su padre y finalmente fue a arreglarse pasadas unas horas.

-Olvidé lavar mi ropa-dijo ella

No le quedó otra alternativa que tomar prestada algo de ropa de su compañero de vivienda. Aquella cogió prestada una sudadera roja y unos zapatos. Le daba bastante gracia que él tuviera unos pies casi del mismo tamaño que los de una niña.

-Buenos días-dijo él

-Buenos días. Te levantas justo a tiempo, tenemos escuela en media hora. He dejado tu desayuno en la mesa. No tardes, debo hablar con la directora y tratar de explicarle de alguna manera el por qué nos ausentamos por una semana

El joven le dio la razón a su compañera. Entonces le vio las tremendas ojeras que tenía. ¿Desde qué hora estaba despierta?

Aquel estaba atento a los motivos, lo que pasó el día anterior, era sin duda alguna la peor primera impresión que pudo haberle dado a la chica. Se sentía culpable.

Se sienta en la sala, observa como su amiga limpia la casa sin descanso. Había escuchado por parte de ella que sus padres solían decir con antelación los días en los que no iban a estar presentes, y con esto, también decían cuando regresarían. Esa misma noche conocería a los padres de Maggie, y no podía sentirse más ansioso.

Entonces las maderas del piso crujen, Maggie perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra el piso, dañándose la clavícula por el impacto.

Comet se apresura a auxiliarla, pero esta responde con violencia. No quería ayuda, no quería que nadie le pusiese un dedo encima.

(…)

Luego de un par de excusas bien elaboradas, ambos chicos estaban de nuevo en su salón de clases. Su maestro en turno les estaba enseñando algo de gramática.

El salón estaba entre los primeros estructuralmente hablando. Primero ocupaban los de la sección enmarcada con la letra "A" y así hasta llegar hasta la "E". Ellos estaban en la enmarcada con la letra "B", en el salón número 2.

Los gritos de los alumnos le daban vida a las cuatro paredes que les rodeaban y sujetaban a una futura vida de docencia. Entre ellos, estaban los de dos sujetos con grandes intereses en Maggie, preocupadísimos por su situación.

Todos sabían que ella había sido suspendida, su escuela tenía una gran facilidad al ponerse al tanto de todo, pero ella debió de haber regresado en los inicios de la semana pasada, y todo el mundo sabía que pasaba cuando te ausentabas luego de una sanción como esa.

Pues la expulsión. ¿Qué más sería?

-Dejadme en paz-respondió ella

Los jóvenes conocidos como Alfonso y Ferguson conocían las conductas de su chica, pero sin lugar a dudas esta vez los sacaron de sus cabales.

Tomó un par de horas, pero los chicos finalmente tuvieron tiempo para un receso en su cafetería. Y mientras Maggie fue a comprar su propio almuerzo, Comet aprovechó para aclarar algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué Maggie fue suspendida en primer lugar?

En serio tenía que replantearse eso de ser tan espontáneo.

-Un chico le tocó-respondió Alfonso

-Maggie detesta que le toquen-añadió Ferguson

-Entonces ella le tomó por el brazo

-Y lo último que todos supimos es que hubo una especie de efecto látigo que hizo que su brazo entero se saliera de su sitio

Comet estaba conmocionado. ¿De verdad ella era tan violenta?

-No la malinterpretes

-Es nuestra mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños

-Ella solo se defiende

Y en ese momento, supo que debía de hacer algo para enmendar su error. ¿Pero qué sería capaz de hacer él para compensar toda la vergüenza que ella pasó? ¿Habrá alguna manera de darle solución?

Decidió no comer aun con las insistencias de su amiga y las energías de ambos chicos a la hora de alimentarse. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar un poco por aquella terquedad y recibió algo de arroz directo a su boca por parte de la chica. Por algún motivo este le supo a papel empapado de aserrín. Se lo comenta a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas algo mejor de la cafetería de una escuela pública?

Y los tres rieron. Sobre todo Maggie, la cual sabía que estaba acostumbrado a la comida gourmet en su castillo.

Gracias a esto, ambos lograron sobrellevar el día con tranquilidad.

Sonando el timbre estos salieron, atiborrados de papeles cubiertos de problemas esperando ser resueltos para la fecha marcada. Estaban estresados, sobre todo Comet, el cual nunca en su vida había tenido algo como "deberes para después", sin embargo, esto les hizo bien a ambos.

La chica estaba ansiosa, y eso a Comet le pareció extraño. ¿Acaso no le había dicho que se tomaría ese día como libre de sus otras actividades?

El chico no aguantó más y preguntó. Un poco más y le volvería loco.

-Es ese tipo extraño otra vez

El muchacho regresó la vista hacia una columna que estaba detrás de él conectándose con la pared y formando una especie de recta con otras columnas al paralelo. De esta pudo notar un mechón azul salir, e inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba.

-¡JAREN!-gritó

Y a Maggie se le pusieron los pelos de punta por la impresión

-¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁS AHÍ ESCONDIDO?!

Y por alguna razón, este huyó.

-Ese sujeto me aterra-aclaró Maggie. En su espalda podía notarse los escalofríos que le daban

-¿Por qué? Creo que le gustas-añadió este, simpático

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? Es solo que…dios, ¿si tanto quiere hablarme por qué no solo viene hacia mí? Que me persiga a todos lados es algo aterrador

-No creo que sea un violador, es un buen chico, en serio, te lo presentaré

Este fue golpeado por su insistencia. Estaba enfadado, pero al ver a su amiga tambalearse da manera tan antinatural le hizo preocuparse.

Trató de tocarla para que recuperara el equilibrio, pero respondió con violencia una vez más, y Comet empezaba a preocuparse en serio

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar

Y no volvieron a hablarse durante un tiempo.

(…)

En su intimidad, un pequeño muchacho hacia su máximo esfuerzo por terminar de instalar sus cosas. Sin embargo, nunca tomó en cuenta lo difícil que sería conectar cables y enchufes de dimensiones distintas. Le tomó un rato largo, pero finalmente logró hacer que estas funcionaran luego de golpearlas con su barita cual simio.

Tenía todo lo que podía necesitar. Una cama, un par de sabanas limpias, ropa, varios muebles y demás cosas que lograron entrar en la carroza de mudanzas. Ahora podía hacer lo que quería.

Se arregló un poco el cabello y la ropa y se sentó a esperar la llamada proveniente de sus padres. No había podido instalar su espejo desde que llegó y luego de esto se exentó por una semana entera, sus padres debían de estar las veinticinco horas Mewmanas de día en el teléfono, esperando conversar y saber cómo se encuentra su muchacho en su aventura en la tierra.

Pasa una hora.

Comet regresa de comer. La fritura de la carne le sabía a barro quemado y las papas a la francesa a espinas de pescado, definitivamente no se le daba cocinar. Aún no había señales de vida de parte de sus padres.

Pasan otro par de horas.

Comet no entiende como carajos se calcula una función logarítmica. Extrañaba mucho sus clases de historia de la magia y sus tardes aprendiendo lenguaje de runas.

Pasa el suficiente tiempo como para que todo el vecindario se fuera a dormir. El suficiente como para dejarle completamente abatido.

No paraba de preguntarse por sus padres. ¿Acaso estarían bien? Conocía bien a su padre, es un tipo temperamental y no sería la primera vez que cae en las provocaciones de los reinos rivales, pero su madre siempre logra hacer que entre en razón. ¿Pero y si esta vez no lo logró? ¿Y si su padre finalmente se dejó llevar por sus malos hábitos de sus tiempos como guerrero?

Trató desesperadamente por entablar una conversación por todos los medios posibles, inclusive una rata le serviría, necesitaba saber dónde estaban sus padres, necesitaba saber si todavía sentían algo por él.

Sus extremidades se contrajeron para sí, sus manos se recargaron sobre sus rodillas y sus muñecas sostenían su rostro como si este quisiese evitar que este se estampase contra el piso. De algún modo, lo único que podía ver era a sus padres, y lo único que podía escuchar eran las peleas que fueron desatadas por su ineptitud.

Se arrastró hasta su cama inconscientemente. Se cubre con las sabanas, suda, pero no deja de tiritar a causa de la paranoia. Intenta conciliar el sueño, pero no puede, una pesadilla le hace levantarse, una en donde está en el club, y no encuentra a Maggie en ningún lado, y este intenta gritar su nombre para encontrarle pero había perdido su propia boca.

Se fue directo hasta la cocina a prepararse un café, necesitaba despejar su mente, necesitaba mantenerse despierto.

Rebusca entre los cajones esos granos de café molidos y los pone dentro de aquella cafetera de metal que Maggie tanto cuidaba junto a un poco de agua. Y entonces, escucha arcadas desde el piso superior.

Corrió sin pensar, y se encontró a la chica abrazando la pileta del baño, regurgitando toda la comida. Estaba completamente roja y todo el lugar olía a bilis.

Sin malinterpretar las cosas tomó el cabello de la muchacha en sus manos, y esta reacciona con violencia.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Pero sin que pudiese evitarlo, los deseos de vomitar le superaron con creces.

Le asistió durante un rato, el suficiente como para olvidarse de sí mismo.

(…)

La chica debía de descansar luego de haber expelido unas cinco veces. Comet le ofreció algo de tomar. Tuvo suerte de que esta solo le vio con mala cara.

El chico toca la frente de la chica. Suda y su cuerpo estaba frio. Le dio un par de minutos para cambiarse. Este toma sus ropas llenas de sudor y las mete en donde Maggie le explicó.

Finalmente logra dormirse. Y Comet se retira en silencio.

Necesitaba irse, no para siempre, solo necesitaba un par de minutos fuera de aquellas paredes que cada día le parecían más pequeñas. Tuvo que cambiarse de ropa a causa del revuelo que su compañera de piso causó.

Toma algo de agua y deja a propósito su varita, si la tomaba lo más probable era que este intentase reventarla contra lo primero que encuentre si sus padres viesen que todo el tiempo invertido en la tierra no había servido para nada, no podía verles a la cara y demostrarles que de verdad era un bueno para nada.

El atrio de su castillo estaba deshabitado. Ni siquiera aquellos hombres hambrientos de aventura buscando financiamiento para sus encrucijadas se encontraban peleándose por un momento con los reyes.

Los interminables pasillos de su hogar le hacían vacilar. Se había apartado de aquellas paredes de granito y plata por menos de un mes y ya las sentía tan diferentes.

Se detiene a contemplar el cuadro de su familia. Todos tan formales, tan elegantes y poderosos. Y sin darse cuenta, no dejó de caminar en círculos por toda la sala, observando cada detalle, cada comisura, todo aquello que le hiciera recordar las minucias que terminaron formando la imagen de los reyes actuales de Mewni. Y se puso a pensar. ¿Qué minucias esconderían las pinturas de sus súbditos? Como siempre, muy sentimental.

Aprovechó la ocasión para irse a su habitación y recoger aquellas cosas que había olvidado por las prisas, entre ellas, el endemoniado libro que se había transferido generación a generación que contenía toda la información acerca de las oportunidades que la barita ofrecía. Para su suerte este si quiso funcionar.

(…)

Un nuevo portal se manifestó en la habitación de la chica, y de este, hizo presencia el príncipe de toda Mewni, adornado con los regalos de su pueblo

La joven se había arropado en su ausencia, por lo que este le arrebató sus sabanas con dulzura. Ella se puso a temblar, quince grados centígrados era demasiado para alguien con un clima tropical. Eso debería ayudar a controlar su fiebre.

Alguien llama a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser?

Comet les da la bienvenida a los padres de Maggie con todos los alardes de su nobleza. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para afrontar su odio por ellos mismos o presentarse a su nuevo inquilino, por lo que subieron a su alcoba sin despedirse.

El joven se retira a sus aposentos, quizá luego de haber estado un par de noches en Mewni ahora podría acomodarse a su alcoba en la Tierra.

-¡Mis padres!-gritó Maggie desde el pasillo que conectaba sus habitaciones en el segundo piso, estaba completamente pálida por la debilidad y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre

Y entonces Comet baja, y la encuentra intentando preparar dos guisos diferentes junto a un litro de mezcla para panqueques.

La chica notó su presencia, por lo que le entregó la mezcla y una espátula.

-Menos mal que estás aquí, necesito unas manos extra si quiero darme un baño y luego maquillarme para ir a la escuela mañana-dijo esta, frenética

Esta no dejaba de explicarle que hacer al joven sin despegar su mirada de los afilados cuchillos con los que cortaba patatas. No fue hasta que esta se rebanó por el cansancio que decidió intervenir.

-Maggie, estás enferma, no deberías estar entre tanto vapor-le reclamó

E intenta acercarse para ayudarle a sanar su herida, pero esta se aparta estridentemente.

-No puedo detenerme. ¿Qué se supone que comerán cuando despierten por la mañana?

Su sangre se escapó de la toalla que la contenía, derramándose en su brazo y en el piso. No dejaba de temblar.

-Ellos se irán en la mañana-le dijo, intentando desesperadamente hacerla entrar en razón

-¡Lo sé!, pero, si les preparo todo esto quizá, quizá…quizá no se vayan

Y finalmente, colapsó.

-No quiero que me dejen sola

El chico apagó cada una de las brasas y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, podía escucharla atragantándose por la rabia. Abstento de palabras se mantuvo a su lado, confortando su vergüenza con su mera presencia. Y por un momento, no se pudo escuchar nada más que sus pesares.

Comet sacó sus tijeras dimensionales de sus bolsillos, y la joven muchacha entró en pánico.

-Quiero enseñarte algo-dijo aquel, irguiéndose

-No pienso volver ahí-dijo aquella, ronca por sus secas cuerdas

-Iremos a un sitio diferente, lo prometo

Entonces este abrió un portal ante sus ojos y le tendió su mano, y la chica confió ciegamente en el joven maldito.

(…)

-Mi rey-proclamó una anciana, arrodillándose ante él

Comet la llevó hasta su tierra.

Los humildes aldeanos aun consientes de la magia se paralizaron ante la grieta en su realidad. De esta, apareció quien a sus ojos sería su futuro gobernante junto a una damisela. Y todos descansaron sus rodillas en la grava ante su presencia, y este junta sus manos en su corazón, como señal de que les amaba.

-Ya lo habíamos hablado señora Rubber, aun no soy el rey-dijo este, para luego estrujarla entre sus brazos

-Un joven que pone a su pueblo antes que a sus propios intereses merece ser nombrado rey-dijo la anciana, mostrando en su dulce sonrisa los pocos dientes que le quedaban-¿Y esta linda muchacha? ¿Es tu novia?

Ambos jóvenes negaron las acusaciones de la señora con sus mejores argumentos, pero a esta no le importó, solo se rio de ellos por lo lindos que se veían.

-Los niños estarán muy felices de verlo mi rey

Entonces una pequeña manada de mocosos apareció de su madriguera. Algunos ya listos para asaltar al príncipe y otros acechando a la nueva presa. Y estos atacaron a quien les importaba, pero este, consiente de la emboscada, se elevó hacia las alturas permitidas. Penosamente, todas esas pegajosas manitas terminaron derribando a la chica.

-¡Quítense de encima insectos! ¡Por favor, no, no me hagan cosquillas!-reclamó esta, partiéndose-¡No me hagan reír, estoy enojada!

Y finalmente, la pobre presa, sucumbió.

(…)

-Mi turno. ¿Todos ustedes tienen alas o solo tú?-preguntó la chica, disfrutando de un trago de cerveza de maíz que el chico le había proporcionado a escondidas de los guardias

-Tengo alas porque soy un Buterfly-explicó-Cuando nací, estas no estaban. Tuve que esperar hasta los catorce, en donde pasé por algo que llamamos Mewbertad, un momento en donde perdemos la razón por un tiempo a causa de la metamorfosis

-Y yo creí que la pubertad en la tierra ya era extraña-dice, soltando una risilla-Te toca

-¿Cómo se siente vivir sin magia?

-Cómo se siente…-se repitió a sí misma, intentando encontrar una respuesta dentro de su cabeza-creo que todo es bastante más sencillo y aburrido. Los hombres pasan toda su vida siendo infelices para encontrar un trabajo, y cuando lo tienen, pasan el resto de sus días siendo infelices porque sufren de una vida monótona. A veces pienso que no son más que niños que crecieron demasiado rápido, que son tan irracionales como yo, solo que ahora tienen que mantener a una familia.-hubo silencio-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Comet?

-Creí que era mi turno-dice, riéndose entre dientes, pero la cara de la chica no aparentaba ninguna gracia-no podía dormir

-¿Perdón?

-Tenía pesadillas en las que tú aparecías, a veces solo intentaba alcanzarte en un pasillo que no parecía acabar y otras veces te encontraba, pero lo que veía no es algo que me gustase recordar. No he podido dejar de pensar en esa noche…lo siento tanto

Y entonces, esta se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza contra su hombro mientras este contenía las ganas de llorar.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí-dijo Maggie

Ambos estaban seguros de que aquella experiencia estaría grabada dentro de su cabeza y que tardarían mucho en superarla, pero juntos, sabían que estarían bien.

* * *

Hola, les contaré una breve historia acerca de mi.

Seré franco, ya tenía el capítulo a nada desde hace un par de semanas, pero había dos cosas que no me dejaban sentarme a escribir:

Numero 1: Me la ha pasado leyendo doce horas al día a causa de la escuela, incluyendo las ganas de terminar mi libro (Que por cierto, leía La chica del tren, y he decir que me gustó mucho) y de lo que menos tenía ganas era de sentarme un par de horas frente a la computadora a redactar y reestructurar el esqueleto de la historia, he por eso de mi demora.

Numero 2: Me distraje mucho, así de simple, me dediqué a otras cosas en mi tiempo libre. Me disculpo fuertemente si les hice esperar demasiado.

Ahora, pasando a la historia de como me decidí terminar todo hoy. Para ello, empecemos desde ayer.

Mi hermana es mayor de edad y decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta en mi casa como lo haría cualquier muchacha de su edad un viernes por la noche. Al día siguiente me levantó el sonido del rechinar de la cama del cuarto de al lado, y como su novio había venido ya se habrán imaginado que estaban haciendo, no entraré a detalles. El punto es que me levanté a las cuatro de la mañana y no pude dormir, por lo que me fui caminando a la tienda y me compré unas cuantas latas de Red Bull para soportar las ganas de desmayarme encima del teclado. Y no lo se, la sensación de caminar en la madrugada, el viento sobre mi rostro, la humedad del pasto que abrazaba mis pies, todo era perfecto, y la inspiración que necesitaba llegó. Y eme aquí.

Como cumplí, el capitulo se alargó un poco más, me hubiese encantado la idea de que llegase a más palabras pero no daba más, si soy sincero, creo que mi forma de escribir es muy directa, expresa muy bien las cosas sin la necesidad de rebuscarse, sin embargo, todavia tengo esa sensación de que puedo llegar a más.

Quizá a alguno le chocó el aspecto de Alfonso y Ferguson, el que no hayan tenido en este caso contrapartes femeninas. Pero como ya había dicho, mi universo es más...complicado. Para ser franco (para ser franco...es una muletilla que debo quitarme), les contaré un secreto.

El verdadero motivo por el que la historia se basa en versiones cambiadas de Star y Marco es muy graciosa, la verdad es que los hice así solamente por un personaje, Star Buterfly. No soy capaz de expresar la emoción que ella presenta, me es imposible, así que si, hice todo un universo porque no se supe ponerme en los zapatos de una niña hiperactiva de 14 años, pero creo que es mejor así, cambiar la actitud de un personaje como Star sin motivo alguno no tendría ningún sentido, me gusta como he desarrollado a los personajes hasta ahora.

Una ultima cosa que me gustaría agregar para aquellos que estaban atentos. Tomé en cuenta lo de que Comet se quedase un par de noches en Mewni y luego regresase un par de horas después a la tierra, la respuesta es simple, en Mewni el tiempo pasa distinto. Luego les daré números exactos.

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que agregar por hoy. Estoy muy agradecido por aquellas nuevas personas que se nos han unido,y a aquellas que he visto pendientes estos últimos días por alguna actualización, para ser sincero, esas personas me hicieron ver que en serio hay gente que está de verdad atrapada.

Si tienen algún comentario pueden dejarlo, recomienden la historia si fue de su agrado y quieren que más gente la conozca, yo ahora debo ir a aclarar mi cabeza, tomar tres latas de bebidas energetizantes le dejan a uno muy inquieto.

Que tengan una linda mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

1.

Uno por diversión, dos por alerta, tres para destruirnos a todos. Tres. Tres. Me he quedado atascado en ello. Mis alas están rotas y mi garganta está haciéndome escupir sangre. Tres para destruirnos. Tres para eliminar a un montón de insectos. Oigo gritos ahogándose entre los cañones de guerra. Oigo sus gritos. Oigo mi ruidosa carcajada. Era cierto. Vuelvo a escuchar sus advertencias dentro de mi cabeza. Vuelvo a ver a mi pueblo antes de que ellos llegaran. Alguien trato de matarme, alguien reventó mi cráneo contra las rocas. Alguien me está hablando. Oigo sus gritos a través de mis perforados tímpanos. "¡Ludo, tienes que huir!" Oscuridad.

2.

Algo se movía entre la vegetación secundaria del bosque, era rápido, ¿un venado?, no, uno no podría asesinar a un hombre adulto con sus garras. Apenas había salido hace un par de horas con un equipo y esta cosa ya había vuelto a hacer estragos en una aldea fuera de la Polis, mi misión era sencilla, aniquilar a lo que sea que haya estado devorando a los aldeanos, sea lo que sea.

Escucho a Broum quejarse, está agotado, es un soldado, alguien nacido para la guerra, no para un juego de corre que te pillo, sin embargo, sus quejas no hacían más que molestarme. Mi comandante ha sido muy insistente en que tuviese un compañero nuevo, pero no necesitaba otro, nadie podría reemplazarle. Estaba mucho mejor solo.

Bajo de los árboles de un salto cuando estoy seguro de que nadie nos está tomando la pista. El asentamiento es un desastre, no les conocía, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese pena por ellos.

Broum es un hombre religioso, siempre tiene que ponerse a rezar cuando tiene oportunidad, nunca he entendido lo que dice, o que significa su extraño collar en forma de tótem, pero creo que esta ocasión sí que merecía ser orada, los niños…

Saque mi libreta y anoté cada una de las bajas que pude encontrar. Uno…dos…cincuenta…setenta y dos. Broum me sugiere que quizá sea una nueva banda de insurgentes, yo le digo que no, aquellos ya eran hombres chiflados pero nunca harían algo como esto, nunca serían tan crueles.

Cortes transversales en el pecho. Miembros cercenados sin señales de esfuerzo. Protuberancias blancas saliendo de los cuerpos.

Han sido doscientos sesenta y ocho. El mayor número que he registrado desde entonces.

Broum y yo acampamos esa misma noche, sin ningún nuevo rastro. Tres días de la misma mierda.

Cenamos un poco de lo que aquel grupo de supervivientes nos regaló aquella semana, y mientras el licor casero me hace entrar en calor, los recuerdos regresan a mi mente, hombres y mujeres agradecidos, deseándome la mejor de las suertes, llamándome príncipe una vez más.

He decidido nombrar a esa cosa chia xẻ. No sé por qué, pero me recuerda a aquellas historias que mis padres solían contarme cuando era un polluelo. Si te vas al bosque solo, el chia xẻ te cogerá y te comerá el cerebro solía decir mi madre.

Encontré unas huellas gracias al señor tengo músculos en el cerebro hace un par de horas (siempre hacia eso, dar nuevas esperanzas cuando uno no puede ver). Sus pisadas eran ligeras y pude notar grandes orificios en una. Si hice bien mis mediciones tenía una nueva razón para encontrar al chia xẻ, unas enormes garras traseras de ocho centímetros.

Las huellas nos llevaron hacia un rio, al parecer el chia xẻ vino a beber hace un tiempo. Esta noche acamparíamos aquí, el chia xẻ se veía como una criatura muy activa, debía de tener sed otra vez en poco tiempo.

Broum no quería creer que el chia xẻ no era un hombre como nosotros sin importar las pruebas de la brutalidad que solo podía tener un animal. Tuvimos una discusión y por un momento creí que tendría que partirle uno de sus cinco cuernos. Realmente odiaba a todos los nuevos sujetos que hacían que me acompañasen, todos tienen esa mirada, todos desconfían de mí. No, todos saben lo que pasa cuando uno está cerca de mí. No. No…esa mirada…esa mirada es de alguien que ha perdido toda la confianza hacia una persona.

Estaba secando mis plumas en la fogata cuando escuche sus gritos. Aquellos no eran como los de las mujeres y los niños, reflejos de su propia debilidad, no, estos eran los de un hombre adulto, armado y con confianza al que habían hecho añicos su cordura, aquellos que te hielan la sangre.

Tome mi espalda y fui en su búsqueda, temí lo peor, que el chia xẻ lo haya atrapado y ahora no sea más que un cadáver más flotando en el río. Pero no fue así, lo encontré en la orilla del río, ingiriendo setas venenosas como si fueran chuches. Una a la vez, un nuevo grito salía disparado desde su alma mientras sus labios se iban deshaciendo por el veneno. Aquel me atacó, blandiendo su espada con brutalidad, podía ser un hombre drogado y desorientado, pero el muy cabrón seguía golpeando con la fuerza de un buey.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos intercambiando golpes. Broum dejó de ser el hombre creyente que daba su propia comida a aquellos que se la pidiesen, ahora era un ser de deseo, un lunático, uno incapaz de desviar una estocada hacia su corazón.

3.

El chia xẻ le había hecho esto, estoy seguro de ello, es la única forma de explicar el como un solo ser fue capaz de asesinar a un hombre como Broum sin siquiera tocarle, el único capaz de aplastar como alimañas a todo un pueblo sin dejarles la posibilidad de rogar por su vida. Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que matarlo, por mi pueblo, por Broum, por Jessica.

4.

Desde la muerte de Broum hace cinco lunas no he vuelto a tener rastros del chia xẻ. Lo único que podía hacer era vagar por los bosques del territorio inexplorado por los caballeros de Mewni, quizá así encontraría algo, quizá así todo este viaje tendría algún sentido.

El cuerpo de Broum estaba descomponiéndose desde hace un par de días. El olor atravesaba mi mascara, me tentaba el soltar las cuerdas que sujetaban la camilla que le hice, pero no podía hacerlo, debía de tener familia, una esposa o quizá unos amigos que necesitan un cuerpo al cual llorarle.

Las alucinaciones por la falta de agua me hicieron recordar mi antigua curiosidad por el invento de mi madre. Solía obsesionarme con cualquier pequeñez que mis padres me contasen, y el chia xẻ era una de ellas. Mi madre solía decirme que era una criatura feroz con brazos de espada y alas de metal. Mi padre entonces le gritaba que no me contase tantas historias que me hicieran mojar la cama.

Vuelvo a dar un vistazo a los alrededores, mi locura me hace arrastrarme hasta los bosques cubiertos de arena. Pienso en darme la vuelta, pienso en tragarme una de esas setas que Broum ingirió y morirme de una puta vez, pero entonces lo veo, el chia xẻ, era él, me miraba con curiosidad con aquellos ojos empapados en sangre y movimientos cortados.

Me atacó.

5.

Llaman a la puerta.

Les grito que se vayan a la mierda, no haría ningún trabajo en mi día libre, pero aquellos fueron tan insistentes que no me dejaron otra alternativa que ponerme unos pantalones y abrirles la puerta.

Era una mujer de baja estatura, de esas guapas de grandes senos y cinco hermosos ojos. Aquellas que dicen tener un carácter de mil demonios y que pocos hombres tenían los testículos como para casarse con ellas.

Esta me dice que el comandante Jaspe me tiene un trabajo, y no puedo mandar a la mierda al hombre que me da de comer. Al menos no dos veces en la misma semana.

Equipado fui directo hasta la choza en donde se encontraba mi comandante. Varios hombres me dan la mano antes de entrar, todos tienen esa mirada en sus ojos, una mirada abrumada por la esperanza de que el príncipe Avarius les salvara algún día. Como si pudiese hacer un milagro tan grande.

El comandante es un hombre agradable cuando no le calientas la cabeza, para mi mala suerte un montón de idiotas le habían puesto de los nervios con sus malas noticias acerca de las misiones de recolección. Habíamos perdido a otros cinco hombres y mujeres por culpa de basura mewmana, sin embargo el buscar comida afuera de los límites de los sectores indicados por el tratado le da permiso a cualquier bando de actuar con la crueldad que les venga en gana. Lo único bueno que salió de dichas encrucijadas fue un grupo de tres personas que recorrieron de cabo a rabo las zonas protegidas y consiguieron bastante carne de corderos salvajes.

Jaspe me dice que necesita a alguien para investigar lo ocurrido en los asentamientos del sector A, cerca de la tierra de nadie. Me habla de varios muertos, de un trabajo impecable por parte de alguna mente mayor, quizá los insurgentes, quizá un montón de mewmanos buscando diversión, no lo sé.

Cuando terminé de equiparme en la puerta me recibe un hombre, fornido, de rostro agradable y varios cuernos. Le pregunte quien era y que hacía en mi tienda, y este dijo la única mierda que podía hacer mi día peor "el comandante me hizo tu nuevo compañero"

Me queje con él, le confesé lo mucho que me cagaba en su puta madre por darme a otro imbécil al que cuidarle el trasero, y me sorprendió que el comandante no intentase persuadirme como siempre lo hacía. Me habló acerca de mi conducta antisocial, y yo recuerdo haber rodado los ojos tantas veces que pudieron habérseme caído en cualquier momento. No quería otro monologo de esos, ya sabía que era el príncipe Avarus, el único símbolo de poder legítimo que le quedaba a los monstruos luego de la rebelión, ya era suficiente con que cada vez que regresaba a Polis me recibieran con flores, no quería que me recordaran toda la mierda que debía cargar solo por apellidarme como tal.

Al final no pude convencerle que me lo sacaran de encima, que desgracia.

El comandante me pregunta por mis alas antes de irse, quería saber si los médicos habían logrado algún avance, le dije que sí, pero era una farsa, mis alas no se iban a recuperar con simples ungüentos hechos con hojas y saliva, y creo que él lo sabía, ha de hacerlo porque es un hombre que cree en los milagros, pobre diablo.

6.

Chia xẻ es una criatura carroñera, lo he descubierto esta misma tarde cuando me atacó.

Chia xẻ no era una bestia, era una especie de espectro, nunca fui capaz de verle, solo, solo se desvaneció entre la arena. Su piel…no, su coraza, se adaptó al color de la arena, se volvió parte de ella, un demonio de ojos de sangre y brazos de espada. Luego de eso vino un corte, uno fino, no fue un tajo malogrado, fue una advertencia, una advertencia que solo me dejó la posibilidad de arrastrarme durante horas hasta una cueva.

No se cuanta sangre ya perdí, mi cabeza da vueltas y mi garganta estaba completamente seca. Sabía que si dormía no volvería a despertar, no por mis heridas, sino porque el chia xẻ me estaría esperando entre la oscuridad, viéndome con sus ojos de sangre y una sonrisa mórbida. Ahora entendía como el chia xẻ cazaba a sus presas, este no se molestaba en atacar, él solo les quitaba toda esperanza, les traumatizaba con su abrumador poder, haciéndoles creer que está viéndoles desde cualquier ángulo, desde cualquier apertura, hasta que finalmente la paranoia consume sus mentes. Eso le había pasado a ese pueblo, eso le había pasado a Broum, eso me estaba pasando a mí.

Tengo mucho frío.

7.

Esta aquí…puedo sentirlo…me está observando…lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé.

8.

Perdí toda la esperanza, lo siento, lo siento tanto, Jessica.

9.

Desperté entre gritos otra vez. Tuve un sueño…no…no lo sé, estaba sentado en la playa, atravesando la antigua civilización de la que solo hablan los ancianos, la arena se escurría entre mis patas y el sol no me abrumaba como todos los días en la Polis. Y ahí estaban mis padres, mis hermanos, Jonh, Jorin, Jaberi y Rebeca. Y luego todos comenzaron a gritar, y yo entre en pánico porque no sabía que tenían, y de entre la arena apareció el chia xẻ, devorando su carne, y cuando parecía que este finalmente acabaría conmigo este solo se me quedó mirando, riéndose en mi cara para luego desaparecer.

No quiero volver a dormir.

10.

Por favor, te lo ruego, mátame ya.

11.

Por favor.

12.

Creo que ya es hora. Puedo sentirlo. Ya no puedo moverme más, voy a morir, finalmente voy a morir. Lo necesito, lo necesito tanto.

13.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me daban un golpe tan fuerte, la última vez que había sentido un impacto con tal magnitud me lo había hecho un hombre colosal luego de que descubriera que me estaba follando a su novia hace ya unos años atrás.

Esta mañana me despertaron dos caras jóvenes, no recuerdo sus nombres, y me sienta terrible no recordar los nombres de las personas que me salvaron la vida. Me contaron que habían sido enviados por el comandante luego de ausentarme por tanto tiempo, recuerdo como sus labios se movían y me susurraban más y más, pero yo solo podía repetirme algo en mi cabeza Llevo más de tres semanas encerrado en esta cueva

Aquellos me dieron todos los suministros que necesitaba, agua, comida y unas cuantas flechas para mi arco. Fue como regresar al pasado, cuando mis padres me regalaban cientos de juguetes y me besaban las mejillas.

14.

Solo han pasado tres días desde que aquellos soldados me salvaron la vida y ya he olvidado completamente su aspecto, no importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo, han desaparecido totalmente de mi memoria. Quizá sea una manera de mantenerme con vida, quizá sea una manera para evitar que sus gritos de ayuda inunden mi cabeza y decida reventarme los sesos contra la primera roca que encuentre.

15.

Creo que aquel par de soldados eran amantes, recuerdo como aquella marimacha luchó con uñas y dientes contra el chia xẻ para recuperar la cabeza de su querido compañero, recuerdo como entonces el demonio volvió a desaparecer ante mis ojos gracias a su coraza, recuerdo como salí pitando de ahí, si me quedaba, cualquiera de los dos seguramente moriría, y yo todavía tenía cosas que hacer, esos dos ya habían hecho todo lo que debían hacer como peones en este maldito juego de ajedrez llamado realidad.

Sus cuerpos seguían ahí, el chia xẻ no tenía interés en devorarlos, solo quería volver a poner parejas las cosas, hacerme enloquecer, hacerme perder la razón, para su mala suerte ya no había nada que pudiera perder.

Tomé todo lo que pude de sus cadáveres, unos cuantos pares de cuchillos arrojadizos, máscaras antigás y uno que otro accesorio que cualquiera que fuese su amigo o pariente pudiese querer luego de que reconociera su muerte.

Salí de la cueva con nuevos ojos y un extraño sabor a quemado dentro de mi boca. Había perdido total interés en todo lo que no fuera el chia xẻ, ahora tenía claro cuál era mi misión, matar a ese desgraciado antes de que llegase a otro asentamiento y ponga huevecillos en los cadáveres de nuevas víctimas.

16.

Había aparecido dentro de un contenedor de desechos junto con Veronica, mis oídos zumbaban pero no importaba, apostaría diez serpientes de plata a que esta estaría diciendo estupideces acerca de una posibilidad de irse de la capital y trabajar como sirviente de algún hombre de Mewni. Ella siempre soltaba chorradas que no tenían sentido cuando estaba borracha.

Caminamos hacia nuestro pequeño hogar atravesando la plaza de los tristes tomados de la mano como un par de enamorados. Ella seguía contando el cómo aquel hombre de la barra le ponía de los nervios porque tardaba tanto tiempo en entregarle una cerveza que cuando llegaba a ella esta ya estaba tan caliente como esas comidas que dicen darte si tienes algún contacto con los soldados del ejército de salvación o te andas follando a algún pez gordo. Yo para ese entonces estaba tan borracho que apenas sabía en donde estaba, pero recuerdo haber conectado algunos buenos golpes en el mentón de uno de esos hombres que piensan que pueden mirarle el trasero a la mujer de otro e intimidarle por su estatura. "Te encanta meterte en problemas" Me dijo ella, luego de estrellarle un tarro a uno de los camaradas de aquel hombre que ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Follamos un montón esa noche. Veronica me volvía loco, su cabello que ardía con los rayos del sol que se infiltraban en nuestra habitación, sus rasgos toscos de las antiguas aldeas bárbaras del sur, su ombligo alargado en un abdomen tan fuerte como un roble. Estaba enfermo. Estaba enamorado.

Esa fue la última vez que supe de ella, antes de escaparse con la información que sólo un miembro de la orden podía conocer, era una fascista, una maldita basura, pero la amaba demasiado.

17.

El chia xẻ le tiene miedo a algo, quizá sea solo sentido común.

En las proximidades de las montañas de aguas negras, se encontraban los gorilas de espalda roca, una especie sumamente territorial que no suele enfrentarse a aquellos de su propia especie, quizá sea su instinto insistiéndoles en no asesinarse cuando son una especie que no da más de tres o cuatro crías cada par de años. El chia xẻ se topó con uno, y por un instante pensé que el chia xẻ le saltaría encima sin pensarlo más, pero no lo hizo, el gorila espalda roca hizo su típico golpeteo de pecho con tanta fuerza que casi me hacía caer del árbol de donde estaba cogido, y el chia xẻ chilló y se fue, sin voltear atrás.

El chia xẻ reconocía que era incapaz de asesinarle, y en ese momento no lo había entendido, pero ahora todo estaba claro. El chia xẻ estaba consciente de que aquella batalla no la iba a ganar, hasta ahora todos mis encuentros que he tenido con él han acabado con ataques en la espalda, y aquel semental tenía unas protuberancias en forma de espinos en su posterior tan duras que iba a ser incapaz de penetrarlas hasta con sus grandes espadas que tiene por manos, y aunque encontrase la forma de atravesar su gruesísima piel, no sería capaz de salir con vida de ahí sin que sus camaradas fuesen a atacar al intruso y lo molieran a golpes. Ahora que sabía a qué le tenía miedo y su manera de pensar, estaba un poco más seguro de que podría cumplir mi misión.

18.

Todavía sigo investigando el origen del chia xẻ, lo único que sé de él lo he aprendido de mi madre y las pocas cosas que he logrado deducir de sus ataques. Estoy confundido, sólo apareció en esta tierra, como un dios, como si fuese aquello destinado a acabar con todos estos horrores causados por una guerra que no hacemos más que perder.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que los efectos de aquella paranoia inducida por la criatura dejaron de fluir en mi sangre. Sin embargo, el miedo todavía estaba ahí, junto a los gritos de Broum y de aquellos soldados que me salvaron la vida.

19.

Mi primer día en la academia fue una mierda, una mujer con músculos más grandes que sus senos no paraba de gritar "¡Quiero verlos sudar, mariquitas!" Como si mi especie fuese capaz de tan siquiera expeler una gota de sudor.

Lo único bueno del ejercito era que nadie conocía mi identidad, nadie reconocía el rostro de un hombre de sangre azul ni aunque estuviese rompiéndoles la nariz porque decidieron robarse parte de mi segunda y última comida del día. Fuera de eso, todo me parecía un asco, me sentía estúpido entrenando con una espada de punta redonda cuando los Mewmanos tenían armaduras tan gruesas que serían capaces de caminar luego de recibir un disparo de un cañón de guerra. Era una guerra perdida, una que no decidimos luchar, lo único que recuerdo de aquellos momentos de paz fue la noticia de que la última reina del castillo de Mewni decidió lanzar toda su maldita armada hacia nosotros.

Recuerdo tres cañonazos, tres, tres.

Escucho a hombres y mujeres conversar de cosas mundanas, platicando del porqué de su unión a la resistencia, algunos hablaban sobre la ración de comida, otros que amaban la idea de vivir a base de matando mewmanos, y unos pocos retraídos que explicaban que llegaron por la orden de militarización. Menuda mierda que uno debía de tragarse, dejar a tu familia y amigos para ir a matarte al campo de batalla, y si eres capturado no hay nada de qué preocuparse, la armada antes de cada salida al combate te brinda una linda pastilla de cianuro para que puedas matarte.

Lo detestaba con mi alma, pero era la única manera de poder pagar mis deudas y no aparecer una tarde colgado en un árbol y con los ojos desorbitados y bañados de sangre.

20.

La orina de gorila espalda roca tenía un extraño olor que se asemejaba a una mezcla de sudor con acidez, apestaba a rayos pero era la única forma en la que el chia xẻ pasase de mi cuando me infiltre en una cueva y así evite que se escape.

Descubrí hace unos pocos días que el chia xẻ no puede volar, sus alas están diseñadas para darle un impulso mayor al momento de saltar hacia ti y degollarte antes de que te des cuenta. Si lo atrapaba en una cueva no sería capaz de escapar, ni yo tampoco.

Tengo que idear un plan para poder matarlo sin que este se dé cuenta de mi presencia, si este llegase a notarme podría darse la vuelta y descuartizarme con facilidad. Debía de ser cauteloso, un error y sería mi muerte.

21.

No podía evitar sentir deseo por ella, una ser tan perfecta, tan pura, tan inalcanzable. Esto está mal Decía ella, pero siempre terminábamos haciéndolo como conejos en celo, a veces en la cocina, a veces en la sala de estar, otras veces en la cama en la que dormía con su marido.

Desde que la vi pasar por la puerta supe que debía de ser mía. Recuerdo como Jaspe me decía algunas mierdas acerca de un sistema de compañeros, en donde en vez de jugar el cuello de uno de los elementos más importantes de su resistencia una persona más estaría ahí para salvarle el trasero, sinceramente no le presté atención, aquellos ojos marrones no dejaban de llamarme.

Al principio tuve mis dudas acerca de ella, Jaspe conocía la importancia de mi sangre por lo que no dudaba en que sería capaz de mandar a cualquier pobre diablo a ser carne de cañón por unas cuantas serpientes de plata extras cada fin de mes. Sin embargo, en nuestra primera misión me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Teníamos encargado escoltar una carreta con suministros para ayudar al sector H que estaba pasando una pequeña crisis, una misión fácil para que pudiéramos conocernos un poco, para nuestra mala suerte nos asaltaron una banda de insurgentes, hombres uniformados de la misma manera de aquella zorra que me utilizó hace unos años.

Nunca fui un gran luchador del frente, Jaspe me vio utilidad por mis huesos ligeros y mis piernas rápidas, no por ser una mole de músculos que pudiese ser atravesado por una lanza de acero negro mewmano y seguir arrasando con una docena de enemigos antes de desfallecer, no, yo era un hombre que prefería hacer las cosas entre las sombras, en resumen, no podía estar más jodido.

Para mi sorpresa, aquella chica además de hermosa sabía utilizar aquella espada larga como un demonio, rebanando cada musculo de aquellos hombres y mujeres que intentaban asaltarnos. Ella debía de ser mía.

Tuvimos más misiones como ellas, nos complementábamos como las abejas y las flores, nos volvimos cercanos, nos volvimos amigos, pero sobre todo, nos volvimos amantes gracias al fuego cruzado de una de las guerrillas entre los insurgentes y la orden.

Recuerdo que no hablaba casi nada, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero aquella noche lo hizo. Yo había recibido un disparo de flecha en mi muslo y había caído y rodado por una ladera, si ella no me hubiese cogido entre el fango y llevado hasta una pequeña cueva en donde nos ocultamos de la matanza y la lluvia torrencial no sé qué es lo que hubiese pasado conmigo.

Recuerdo haber estado alucinando esa noche por la falta de sangre, recuerdo su cara de pánico al verme gritar de dolor al momento de sacar la flecha de mi muslo. Luego de eso creo que me desmayé, pero al despertarme me llevé la sorpresa de que aquella mujer había dormido desnuda al lado mío para evitar que muriese de hipotermia. Recuerdo un buen golpe en mi mentón al despertarme, recuerdo mi carcajada al verla tan nerviosa después de haber hecho tal cosa sin que yo se lo haya pedido, recuerdo haberle dado las gracias, y que ella dijo "No hay de qué"

Esa misma tarde unos hombres enviados por Jaspe nos encontraron y nos llevaron a la base, luego de eso, nosotros dos nos volvimos inseparables.

No recuerdo nada más hermoso que sus deseos de libertad y su esperanza, sus ojos iluminados cuando hablaba de una posibilidad de vivir en paz con los mewmanos, de ser una sola comunidad, de ser felices juntos, y por un momento, me lo creí.

Recuerdo que Jaspe nos envió a una misión en terreno insurgente, de aquellos camisas negras, necesitábamos recuperar un artefacto robado por un insurgente que se había infiltrado como un mayordomo en el castillo de Mewni, no estaba seguro de que era o como se vería, pero Jaspe estaba muy convencido cuando me dijo que tenía el poder de abrirse paso a otras realidades, y que quizá con ese artefacto en nuestras manos pudiésemos acabar con esta maldita guerra.

Recuerdo como se le iluminaron sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, prácticamente ella aceptó por ambos y fuimos enviados a terreno de los capuchas negras.

Todo había salido bien, nos infiltramos en lo más profundo de aquella mazmorra llena de huesos y con hedor a muerte, conseguimos el artefacto capaz de acabar con la guerra, un maldito par de tijeras. Sin embargo, todo se fue a la mierda tan rápido que aún me costaba creerlo.

Recuerdo como uno de esos bastardos vio el cuerpo de uno de sus compatriotas que habíamos escondido mal y por instinto sonó la alarma, haciendo que un centenar de sus aliados nos rodeasen. Recuerdo lo excitado que estaba, luchando mano a mano con la mujer que amaba, no podía pedir más que morir al lado de aquella mujer que podía llamar orgullosamente como mi prometida.

Logramos atravesar las mazmorras a punta de espada hasta llegar al exterior. Extendí mis alas y le grité que se sujetara de mi cintura. Ella obedeció, sin embargo, uno de esos bastardos había previsto que intentaría escapar volando, por lo que cogió una de esas ballestas gigantes diseñadas para derribar a gigantescos reptiles escupe fuego y la disparó contra mí, dejando un boquete tan grande en mis brazos que uno podía atravesar su cuerpo completo.

Su esperanza hizo mover mis piernas lo más rápido que podía entre la maleza, y justo cuando creíamos que habíamos huido, justo en el momento en el que mi esperanza volvía a nacer una de esas flechas tan grandes como troncos la empaló frente a mis ojos. Al principio no lo acepté, me golpee la cabeza tan fuerte y grite con tanta fuerza que recuerdo haber quedado afónico dos segundos después, pero era verdad, su cuerpo ahora estaba atravesado con una estaca tan grande como un árbol, y en sus ojos se había perdido aquella luz que me había enloquecido.

Llegué al cuartel general dos días después, arrastrándome, recuerdo como un par de hombres estuvieron a punto de matarme porque no me reconocían y yo entonces les dije quién era, les dije mi mayor secreto, les confesé mi sangre real para salvar mi pellejo. Nunca entendí por qué lo dije, quizá estaba desesperado, quizá las palabras de aquella mujer en serio me habían hecho daño.

Desperté luego de una semana. Recuerdo como aporree a un pobre anciano contra la pared porque estaba furioso, quizá porque la había abandonado, quizá porque ya no sería capaz de volar otra vez.

Jaspe me recibió en sus filas cuando me recuperé, sin embargo, ya nada era igual, siempre me traía a un nuevo compañero el cual desertaba luego de nuestra primera encomienda, ninguno se le igualará, ninguno sería tan valioso como tú lo fuiste, Jessica.

22.

Mi sangre hervía con tanta intensidad que por un segundo me imaginé inflamándome por la ebullición hasta explotar. La cuchilla de chia xẻ se sentía así, su ataque letal, envenenando tu carne hasta volverla inservible, era la última cosa que necesitaba.

La bestia me levantó como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, en sus ojos podía ver su deseo, había estado dejando madurar a su comida tanto tiempo como pudo. Aun no podía, necesitaba estar más cerca.

Alzó su segunda cuchilla y chilló, y justo en ese momento mi cuchillo le atravesó las entrañas descubiertas en su abdomen, matándola luego de agónicos instantes que se hicieron eternos.

No me atrevía a levantarme por el miedo a que todavía estuviese vivo, me había vuelto a inyectar de su paranoia y esta vez había sido una cantidad estúpida, pero luego de un rato severo estaba seguro de que esta no se levantaría, lo había logrado.

23.

Regresé al campamento antes de la media noche gracias a un hombre que iba a caballo para comerciar. Lo primero que hice fue buscar a alguien que conociese a Broum, pero sin que lo pidiese, una mujer apareció enfrente de mí, con los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo tembloroso (¿una amante?). Entonces le mostré el único resto que pude rescatar de mi compañero, su collar de tótem, y esta lo aprisiono a su corazón mientras todo su mundo se derrumbaba, pero al final, solo era un caso más.

Caminé hasta donde estaba mi comandante y le expliqué toda la situación sin lujo de detalle, le hice saber lo de Broum, y me contó acerca de aquella mujer, era su hermana y Broum era el único miembro de su familia que le quedaba. Todos hemos perdido a nuestros seres amados, él solo iba a ser un recordatorio.

Mañana tomaré rumbo a Polis.

24.

Aquella noche en la que regresé al campamento no pude dormir, seguí sintiendo los ojos de chia xẻ en mi nuca. No podía olvidarle, sin importar que ahora estuviese muerto todavía podía sentir sus bramidos detrás de mí, esperando a que su presa finalmente enloquezca para devorarla.

Solo faltan dos noches más para llegar a Polis.

25.

La Polis era nuestro asentamiento más grande, ubicado en el centro de nuestro mayor tramo de territorio luego del tratado Mewmano-Monstruo. Ahí se encontraba mi hogar, el único lugar en donde podría descansar luego de lo que pasé.

Agarré la botella más llena de licor destilado y una libreta. La noche en la que maté al chia xẻ tuve una pesadilla diferente, una donde estaba este, saliendo de una grieta color purpura que parecía una entrada hacia el mismísimo infierno, y de este salían más y más seres como él, seres con manos de espada y alas de metal, pero no acababa ahí, de este, se abrieron mucho más, como pequeñas infecciones que poco a poco se volvían ulceras de donde salían más y más criaturas salidas de mis pesadillas, criaturas gigantescas como montañas y con un hambre insaciable. No sé por qué, pero comencé a pensar que el chia xẻ era solo un explorador, una llamada hacia algo más grande que esta estúpida guerra, algo que ni siquiera la vara de las edades podría parar.

He decidido llamar aquel lugar como Vacío, debido a la inmensidad que auguraba.

Esa misma noche soñé con Jessica, estábamos en la playa tomados de la mano.

* * *

Me tomó todo el día, pero lo logré.

Lamento la demora, escuela, exámenes encima y mi única oportunidad de escribir eran los fines de semanas en los que no quedaba tan agotado que me diesen ganas de morirme.

No tengo mucho que agregar, aquí la historia de Ludo en mi universo, al principio no tenía muy bien estructurada la idea, pero algo me poseyó y de algún modo la trama fue saliendo de mi cabeza con bastante fluidez. Me gustaría decir que es uno de los mejores capítulos que he hecho, no lo se, la forma en la que escribí y desarrollé me gusta un montón.

Bueno, sin más que agregar me gustaría mucho saber si esto es de su agrado, a mi me está encantando escribir esto pero realmente no se si solo soy yo, y creo que después de cuatro capítulos bien logrados merezco un poco de atención. Pero bueno, no les obligaré a hacer algo que no quieran.

Que tengan una linda noche, yo me pondré a estudiar un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, no tengo excusas por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero si quieres saber cuales me invento y otras mierdas al terminar el capitulo siempre me pongo a hablar de mis cosas.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

1

Esta mañana Maggie me saludó luego de mucho tiempo y ahora quiere que folle con ella.

Siento una punzada dentro de mi pecho.

Es irritante.

Supura.

Quema.

Me grita cosas que no entiendo, mi mente había reventado desde hace un par de horas y ahora no soy capaz de prestarle atención. Aun cuando me hizo besarla, aun cuando me hizo tocarla, aun así, no soy capaz de comprender como llegué hasta este punto. Me esfuerzo, me esfuerzo hasta que duele, pero finalmente consigo algo.

2

Jonathan está ebrio, no es una sorpresa.

El peso de su cuerpo es suficiente como para fatigarme, me encantaría botarlo ahí mismo, pero no podía, si un rector le veía, lo más seguro es que le expulsen por estar bebiendo en horario escolar…otra vez, no podría hacerle eso, es mi mejor amigo y le quería por algo.

Cargo al imbécil hasta el gimnasio, en donde con solo ver a esos dos recupera la fuerza en sus piernas.

Jonathan es uno de esos hombres que no tienen muy claro su futuro, su frase favorita es –a ver que cuela–.

Es mi mejor amigo desde que estoy en el jardín de niños y comenzó a salir con Maggie y Comet desde hace un par de meses.

Yo estuve en el momento del encuentro de este y el rubio. Fue en una noche durante una fiesta de bienvenida, Comet fue solo por alguna razón. Jonathan se lo habría encontrado en algún lado, y Jonathan era un tipo del que si no tienes cuidado es capaz de hacer que te bebas toda una botella de licor con él, es inevitable, su espíritu y su alegría es muy pegajosa. El caso es que ambos estaban tan mal que tuve que hacerles el favor de llevarles a casa en el auto de Jonathan, el cual no dudaron en destrozar al hacerme estrellar contra un poste de luz por sus juegos.

Tres semanas con un jodido yeso. Varias horas en las que no veía a Jonathan porque prefería pasar un poco de tiempo con aquel hijo de perra.

El señor Williams me ladra con su prominente barbilla e inflado pecho, me da órdenes de hacer flexiones.

Uno, dos, tres.

Maggie y Jonathan se conocían desde antes de que Comet llegase a la escuela. Jonathan había repetido un año y había quedado en misma clase. Al principio, este siempre me contaba lo irritable que era, pero luego de un tiempo, me confesó lo mucho que llegó a quererla luego de apoyarle en unos asuntos que no recuerdo. Eso es muy típico de ella.

Cuatro, cinco, seis.

Detestaba las flexiones, detestaba todo ejercicio que empleara un uso de fuerza bruta o explosiva. Sentadillas, lagartijas, subir la cuerda. Todo lo detestaba.

Siete, ocho, nueve.

El sudor me fastidia la cara. Hace que mi cuero cabelludo se irrite.

Yo soy más de correr. Ejercicios aeróbicos, estiramientos y esas mierdas. Amo la sensación de la brisa en mi cuello, de mis extremidades ardiendo luego de un constante castigo por largas horas de andar en patineta y trabajar en nuevos trucos.

Diez, once…doce.

Ella lo hacía ver tan sencillo. Sus brazos y espalda eran tan fuertes que uno podía ver como se marcaban las finas curvas de su cuerpo. Era fuerte, y perfecta.

Trece…catorce…quince…

He pasado tanto tiempo viéndola de lejos que hasta yo mismo me considero un acosador.

Hace dos semanas, salió de un restaurante de comida hecha en un Wok. Un Wok era una de esas ollas de cocina chinas que son muy grandes y tienen un fondo considerable. Esos restaurantes eran pésimos, la comida es insípida y el servicio es tan malo que uno desearía que la propina no viniese incluida en la cuenta, pero uno no va por la comida insipiente o los meseros de mierda, la mayoría va por el cocinero. Uno podía recargarse en la barra, y observar desde una distancia segura como aquel hombre con delantal manchado de salsa agridulce y restos de fideos de arroz cocinaba, uno podía observar claramente como aquel hombre sin miedo se enfrenta al fuego que el propio alimento y sus componentes provocan, y el olor a especias picantes te embriaga, y uno puede imaginarse que aquellas manos fuertes y sudadas que sostenían las agarraderas del Wok eran una hermosísima mujer, una que se meneaba arriba y hacia abajo, y uno no puede dejar de mirar a aquella mujer de talentosas caderas.

Cuando uno come mierda y sus meseros seguramente escupen en tu comida lo mejor que puedes hacer es conversar durante horas. Y ahí se quedaron esos dos, encerrados entre cuatro paredes de granito de cuarenta centímetros, conversando acerca del clima, o quizá conversando del próximo polvo que planeaban echarse.

Dieciséis…diecisiete…dieciocho…

Hace un mes salieron de su casa a las ocho treinta de la noche y se fueron a comer un helado en la heladería costosa, esa en la que te atiende una guapa mujer rubia que si deja de sonreír le descuentan del salario.

Maggie no estaba arreglada, una sudadera roja descansaba en sus hombros y su cabello estaba envuelto en una cebolla.

Comet paga la cuenta.

Esa sudadera era de Comet.

Maggie y Comet disfrutan juntos de un bote de dos litros de helado de almendras y mantequilla de maní.

La sudadera estaba impregnada con su olor, era parte de él, le había visto andar con ella.

No conversaban, no se movían, solo disfrutaban de una cita juntos.

Comet le ha dado su sudadera luego de habérsela follado.

Lo detesto.

Quiero que se muera.

Quiero que desaparezca.

Diecinueve…veinte…

Me desplomo contra el piso, mi corazón late tan fuerte que se descoloca.

Veo como Maggie acaba y sigue platicando con Comet.

Esta sonríe. Sonríe porque está con él.

Muere.

Muere.

Muérete de una puta vez.

-Eh, Jaren, les-les he dicho a esos dos qu-que vengan a mi fiesta-si Jonathan no me hubiese hablado, seguramente ellos dos habrían notado que les miraba con demasiada atención-¿vas a-a-air? Tu novia irá

Mi odio se esfuma apenas escucho su voz. No sé si asustarme por las cosas que me he dicho a mí mismo, o sentirme orgulloso.

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Apenas si hoy me saludó con la mano, ni siquiera estoy seguro si lo hizo, quizá saludó a alguien que tenía detrás

-Eh, Jaren, amigo, tu-tu no eres así de inseguro. Rela-relajate. Quizá ya olvido porque te odia

Eso me gustaría creer.

El señor Williams me vuelve a gritar que me levante y me ponga a hacer algo de provecho. Entonces me puse a correr, porque solo corriendo logro aclarar mis ideas, solo corriendo podía sentirme como la persona que una vez fui.

3

Si tomamos un poco de crema para la descongestión nasal y la aplicamos directamente en la nariz obtenemos un estupefaciente barato y práctico, juntamos a un montón de personas con pica hielos y varias tabletas de acetaminofeno y obtenemos un montón de cocaína casera que, aun sin ser tan potente como lo sugiere, es un grandioso aproximado si quieres inhalar algo que te lleve de paseo un par de horas.

Mi madre siempre me decía que la gente que se drogaba era mala, que nunca me juntase con ella, y miradme ahora mamá, debes de estar revolcándote en tu tumba.

No, yo realmente no estoy metido en esas cosas, simplemente me gusta ver las cosas que hace alguien para animar la vida tan aburrida que tiene.

Las fiestas de Jonathan siempre terminaban así, chicos y chicas divirtiéndose sin preocuparse porque ninguna autoridad les vendría a detener, no pasaría porque Jonathan sobornó a los oficiales, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Jonathan era de esas personas que nunca en su vida han tenido un momento de necesidad, su padre es un piloto y su madre una de esas personas que mueven paneles llenas de luces para saber si aquel hombre en el volante junto a su compañero podían despegar o no, y hoy mismo no se presentaba ya que por lo general trabaja sin descanso durante unas semanas y luego la compañía le da una semana para reposar y hacer lo que tenga en gana, sin embargo, esta vez no pudo llegar a su sofá comprado en Ebay y echarse una siesta luego de ver un documental de National Geografic en calzones, su mujer, la madre de Jonathan(la cual tiene un turno regular), pensó que sería una agradable idea ir a visitar a sus padres, los suegros de su marido, a aquel par de sujetos que, cuando pensaban que su hermosa e inocente hija se iba a la cama, esta aprovechaba para irse a emborrachar al bosque junto a todo el equipo de basquetbol y unas cuantas zorras. Cuando pensaban que iba a estudiar a casa de una amiga esta se escapaba hasta la casa de un amante. Cuando pensaban que esta se quedaba en la escuela para terminar sus deberes, esta fue por primera vez a la clínica de abortos. Luego de todo eso, estos detestaban a aquel hombre que ellos piensan desposó a su blanca hija, la que iba a la cama temprano e iba a estudiar a casa de su amiga imaginaria.

Jonathan en cambio tiene un pequeño negocio, produce, administra y vende su producto a cualquier hora del día. Me ha contado que sus clientes a veces llegan un sábado por ahí de las dos de la mañana –cuando el sereno le hace lucir sus alergias– oliendo a mierda y luciendo como una, en casos como esos les ordena apresurarse, ya que su olor es inconfundible, un dulzor como al del orégano quemado del que con su simple detección por unos de esos perros de policía podría ir a la cárcel. Jonathan vende marihuana, a montones.

Salí al patio para ver si les encontraba. El pasto estaba húmedo, la lluvia nos había alcanzado y los relámpagos son la única luz que hay afuera.

Uno suena, fuerte, con una luz tan enceguecedora que me deja ver por un segundo al montón de jóvenes vomitando detrás de un árbol.

No necesitaba ver eso.

Escucho otro estallido, en este veo una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules en los que uno se pierde, y siento que valió la pena tener que soportar el sudor de gente extraña contra su piel y el olor a acido del vomito que se acumulaba en el patio.

Maggie estaba con él. Maggie le cogía del brazo con fuerza y sonreía con sinceridad, una sinceridad que solo una mujer enamorada podía tener.

Entonces recuerdo lo que Jonathan me platicó una vez mientras comíamos comida china.

-Tío, hablo en serio, uno puede morirse tan fácilmente que no nos damos cuenta-dijo este, de su boca quería escapar un montón de apio y calabacines rostizados por una ansiada de manos temblorosas- uno de mis clientes me mostró como uno puede poner líquido para motor en un vaso lleno de té helado o alguna mierda con un color fuerte, y uno no nota que está bebiendo un montón de té mezclado con fluido para motor, y entonces a uno le da un ataque, y se muere

El sol del verano nos golpea con tanta fuerza que nos deja más secos que uno de esos limones de restaurantes baratos. De mi mochila saco dos botellas de bebidas energizantes que compré para la ocasión, Comet la toma y me agradece, el fluido llega hasta su estómago y este pega un grito que se ahoga entre la espuma que sale de su boca. La gente que pasa le ve convulsionar y ve como la sangre brota de su boca a causa de las heridas que se provoca con sus dientes, y yo me estoy riendo de él porque se va a morir.

Maggie está agotada, ebria y sudada. Había descargado toda la tensión que sus hombros habían acumulado durante estos ocho meses, y entonces decide subir a los cuartos de la segunda planta, en donde nadie puede oírle gemir, en donde nadie puede ver cómo le quita la camiseta a aquel chico con una piel tan blanca como la leche.

Nadie, excepto yo.

No sé qué estoy haciendo, pienso en dejarlo ir, en olvidarla y conseguir algo mejor que hacer con mi vida, pero no me puedo detener.

Esta pisa mal un escalón y su tacón le hace torcerse el tobillo violentamente. Esta suelta un alarido de dolor, y yo me escondo entre la pared para que no me vean.

Puedo hacerlo, puedo detenerme ahí. Hay muchos otros peces en el agua.

Quiero seguir, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, quiero tener todo claro. Sigo subiendo.

Ambos entran a la habitación y cierran la puerta con prisa. Ella lo desea, él la desea a ella, y yo deseo romper aquella puta puerta y clavarle en uno de sus ojos azules una de las llaves que traía sujetas con fuerza.

Espero un momento, mi corazón late tan fuerte que tengo miedo de que me escuchen.

Me la imagino a ella, riéndose mientras lame el miembro de ese hijo de puta, y este me mira por el rabillo del ojo, con una sonrisa torcida y unos ojos bañados en sangre.

Entro dando un portazo, y veo como Comet atraviesa una pared para luego desaparecer.

4

Cuando se vive en una época en donde todo está al alcance de un par de clics de distancia, uno cree haberlo visto todo.

Hace un par de años, uno tenía que escribir en una tarjeta un pequeño mensaje, tenía que serlo ya que en esos tiempos la espera era tan larga que cargar las tarjetas de información inútil no haría más que entorpecer el servicio. Uno escribía lo que creía absolutamente necesario, el nombre de aquel hombre que no debías olvidar saludar en el trabajo, o la dirección del restaurante en donde uno se veía con aquella mujer con la que engañabas a tu obesa esposa. En esos tiempos los automóviles eran cosas de hombres ricos y poderosos, y las carretas ya suponían un servicio lento por la cantidad de normas que debían cumplir, en esos años, en las grandes ciudades que apenas estaban construyendo sus primeros teatros en donde pasarían en un futuro películas con ayuda de rollos y fotogramas utilizaban a niños, niños que deseaban cargar con una gran bolsa llena de pequeñas tarjetas que eran entregadas a aquellos hombres a los que se solicitaba entregar, les solían llamar telegramas.

Ahora, uno puede entrar a internet y sin pedirlo es azotado por las noticias alrededor del mundo.

Que si fulano ha muerto a causa del narcotráfico.

Que si la bolsa ha vuelto a decaer en un tanto por ciento.

Que si mengana hizo una huelga de hambre a favor de quien sabe qué cosa.

Uno piensa haber visto todo.

Pero uno no sabe lo equivocado que está hasta que ve al chico que apareció de la nada irse de la habitación atravesando una grieta hecha en la pared.

Maggie está furiosa. Maggie está colérica. Maggie está en llamas.

Comet está parado junto a ti, te ve y te trata como una cucaracha que no puede hacer más que retorcerse mientras espera a que un hombre acabe su vida con un zapato. Y yo era la cucaracha. Y Comet era aquel hombre. Y Maggie era el zapato.

Veo como este saca algo de una bolsa que no dejaba de chorrear. De ella sale algo que coge por las orejas. Está vivo, o al menos el verlo retorcer me da una señal de que lo está. Entonces Comet lo exprime en un vaso de agua cristalina. Sale un fluido gris, y entonces lo exprime con más fuerza, haciendo a la pobre criatura chillar de dolor. Y el fluido comienza a hervir. Mis oídos empiezan a taparse por los fuertes quejidos de la criatura. Comet lo exprime tan fuerte que la hace reventar. Y el vaso de agua se convierte en un mejunje de tripas y fluidos verdes que Maggie bebe. Y a mí me dan ganas de vomitar.

¿Quién era Comet en realidad?

-Un hombre de carne y hueso como tú-responde

¿Por qué?

Nadie me responde. Solo se acercan hacia mí. Comet es un marciano, si, uno de esos pequeños hombrecillos verdes como los que salían en las antiguas salas de cine, aquellas que funcionaban por cintas que al recalentarse, hacían un sonido espantoso.

Maggie estaba siendo controlada.

No, muy descabellado.

Ella no era Maggie, era una criatura esperando a romper una crisálida con su imagen.

Solo eso podía ser.

¿Por qué?

Farsante. Farsante. Farsante. Farsante.

Me matarán. Es lo que gente como ellos hacen. Gente que acaba de ser descubierta con las manos en la masa y lo único que les queda por hacer es oprimir el cañón del arma contra la sien de su víctima hasta que esta chille.

-Aunque hayas jodido mi noche entera, no, no te mataremos-dijo Maggie. Ya no se veía mareada ni cansada, seguramente gracias al coctel de tripas

¿Qué me harían entonces?

-Tendremos que hacer que lo olvides todo, es muy peligroso que alguien sepa de mi de esa manera-dijo Comet el farsante

¿Cómo lo harían? ¿Utilizarían un gran mazo y me reventarían en la cabeza como en uno de esos antiguos programas de gato contra el ratón?

Pienso en escapar, el deseo de huir y gritarle a todo el mundo, Comet es un farsante, farsante, farsante, farsante, pero unas manos fuertes me sujetan y otras me cubren los ojos y la boca con un paño húmedo y de olor fuerte.

Me desvanezco.

5

Despiertas en un lugar que no conoces, sientes náuseas y tus fosas nasales siguen empapadas de lo que sea que te hayan hecho respirar hasta perder la razón. Tratas de incorporarte para romperle los dientes a ese cabrón y llevarte a la chica, a tu chica, la que tienes por derecho de antigüedad, pero no puedes, alguien está sentado en tu espalda, pesa, lastima, se siente como si grandes columnas te aplastasen. Levantas la mirada y notas la piel oscura de la mujer que te encierra.

Su cabello es extraño, tiene aspecto a un montón de césped recién cortado y arreglado, sus ojos son extraños y carece de labios. Te planteas si aquello que Comet te hizo respirar todavía tiene efecto en ti y te está haciendo alucinar, pero no era así, era real, palpable.

De su cabellera descendió un ser nuevo como si se tratase de una mitosis entre aquella mujer y su frondosa cabellera que no hace más que darte comezón. Le ves, sientes su respiración en tu rostro y te preguntas si aquel ser tiene algo más que aquel par de ojos únicos que te ven como si te juzgaran. Sabes que te asustarías si fuera real, gritarías por ayuda, correrías e incluso harías una estupidez tan grande como enfrentar a lo desconocido, pero aquello no era real.

O eso quiero creer.

A su alrededor se encontraban otros frutos de las alucinaciones. Una cabeza flotante de caballo, con una cabellera tan hermosa y colorida como la mostaza que no hacía más que flotar a tu alrededor. Un hombre delfín con una corbata y un sombrero de copa, de esos que eran lo suficientemente duros por sus soportes de madera que uno podía pararse encima sin deformarlos.

Comet me drogó con mucha fuerza.

Una vez Jonathan me contó una historia acerca de lo que pasaba cuando una persona se ponía demasiadas cosas encima, cierta vez en la que decidimos jugar videojuegos en su casa y nos aburrimos lo suficiente como para contarnos nuestra vida.

-Qué sucede, ya sabes, cuando uno se excede, pero de verdad-le pregunto. Yo estaba recostado al otro lado de la cama el cual no ocupaba él

-Uno no sabe realmente lo que pasa cuando alguien decide seguir y seguir, cuando su propio cuerpo le está rogando detenerse a base de vómitos e irritación, solamente aquellos que han pasado por ello lo saben, pero nunca he conocido a alguien que me haya explicado con detalle qué era lo que vio

Cuando no anda colocado, articula las palabras muy cuidadosamente, como si estuviese pensando lo que dice antes de decirlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se mueren...la mayoría de esos sujetos son aquellos que salen en las noticias; "PANDILLA DE MUCHACHOS MUEREN TRAS INYECTARSE EN TOTAL VARIOS CENTÍMETROS CÚBICOS DE HEROÍNA E INHALAR CRISTALES HECHOS EN CASA". Una vez vi a uno de esos sujetos en una fiesta, sus ojos estaban en blanco y sus colegas estaban asustados, asustados de verdad, no mierdas como cuando uno despierta de una pesadilla y luego vuelve a sobarse como un bebé, no, un terror de verdad, porque habían matado a su amigo, o eso pensaron.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-No reaccionó ante ningún estímulo durante toda la noche. Cuando despertó, no era más que un bebé asustado, un animal al que le habían golpeado con una roca. Me contaron que desde que despertó, cualquier contacto con otra persona le hacía llorar y gemir, pero ahora ya nadie le entendía, la droga había fundido su cerebro y dios le quitó su capacidad de comunicarse y su cordura

Entonces me imagino que yo soy aquel muchacho, el que tiene los ojos en blanco y la baba escurriéndose de su mandíbula floja, y que Comet está riéndose en el fondo, y que yo no puedo hacer más que gemir e intentar pronunciar su nombre hasta que la espuma se saliese de mi boca.

Comet aparece por una grieta entre él y la nada. Maggie está con él.

Farsante.

Farsante.

Eres un farsante y un mentiroso.

Maggie saluda a cada uno de los especímenes que me recibieron con besos y abrazos, esta lleva conociendoles un tiempo, no tengo ninguna duda, Maggie no se alegra por ver a nadie, por nadie más que Comet.

Intento moverme, pero el gordo culo de aquella mujer y mis drenadas fuerzas por aquel estupefaciente me volvieron incapaz. Siento desesperación, siento que aquello era real, y cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy despierto, de que todo lo que veo es auténtico, no puedo dejar de desear el matar a ese hijo de perra.

Veo como Maggie no separa sus manos entrelazadas de su brazo en ningún momento, me imagino que yo estoy ahí, que el brazo que ella coge y ama es el mío, que aquella persona a la que pertenece el brazo y por la que daría su vida soy yo. Entonces vuelvo a la realidad, y solo me lo encuentro a él, a ese farsante, a ese maldito farsante con una sonrisa de comercial.

Me han dejado ir a mi bola luego de un rato de saludos y abrazos a los que no estuve invitado, sin embargo, no soy capaz de moverme a diez metros de distancia de ellos. He escuchado que la cabeza de caballo flotante es una especie de príncipe de un reino de cabezas de caballo flotante, y que este tenía guardias vigilando sus "pasos" y estos vigilaban los míos. Estaba encarcelado, encerrado y libre como un ave diminuta en la jaula de un titán.

6

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

¿Una hora, dos, cuatro días, tres meses?

¿Qué es el tiempo más que un capricho del prepotente deseo del hombre a clasificar sus pertenencias? No tengo manera de saberlo. Solo se que todo esto no es más que el producto de una alucinación provocada por alguna droga, y que el verdadero yo está luchando por respirar en un cuarto oscuro y apartado de todos, en donde nadie sería capaz de escuchar mis arcadas agónicas al momento de que mi lengua haya atravesado el tramo de mi garganta y me dejase sin poder respirar.

He de ser así. Es lo más lógico.

Intenté hablar con ella, quizá mi imaginación me ayudaría a disminuir el miedo que esta me provocaba, pero no lo hizo, me quedé helado ante la Maggie que veía bailar, la Maggie que veía reír y ser feliz con alguien que no era yo, la Maggie que esperaba pacientemente a que su nuevo amor triturase aquel cristal azul que tenía hasta volverlo polvo para poder inhalarlo y llenarse de nuevo de aquella euforia interminable.

Te vas al lavabo a remojar tu rostro y pasar el rato, uno de aquellos gorilas adiestrados de la cabeza de caballo de sigue y te ve orinar. Te ves en el espejo, tus ojos están bañados en algo amarillo, infectado, supurante. Te tallas los ojos con fuerza, pero aquel pudor se mantiene, constante, permanente. El gorila entrenado también los tiene, sientes la necesidad de preguntarle, pero en el fondo sabes que te mandará a la mierda.

No me siento cansado.

Inhalo un poco más de cristal.

Mi energía es infinita.

Maggie y Comet se revuelcan como cerdos en el lodo sobre aquel polvo color azul.

No puedo dormir.

El club abastece a todo el mundo.

Nadie dormirá nunca más.

Regreso a aquel mundo de adicciones y furor, Maggie se encuentra sola, en el mejor de los casos Comet se dio cuenta que ella tiene un dueño desde hace mucho tiempo y decidió alejarse del territorio de otro hombre.

Entonces ves como Comet se esconde entre los senos de una mujer con cuernos, ves como este se deleita por la simpleza de su figura monstruosa y aquellos cuernos tan grandes como una botella de Bacardi. Sus manos descubren sus largas piernas bañadas de sangre, largas y firmes, y las suyas descubren su expuesta entrepierna. Ves como ambos suspiran, ves cómo se miran con deseo y luego se retiran a cualquier maldito lugar en donde nadie les viese fornicar.

7

Comet se había follado a su antigua novia.

Llevo una semana sin dormirme.

Comet está asustado porque teme que algo vuelva a pasarle, algo relacionado con aquella mujer de piel de fuego.

Llevo 168 horas sin pegar el ojo.

Maggie le consuela y le pide que le explique bien qué pasó. Su voz es tranquilizadora y angelical, como aquella que me dedicó una vez.

Llevo 10,080 minutos sin tomar un descanso.

Llegamos a una recamara diminuta. Ellos se van a otra a compartir.

Me desplomo cual piedra en el agua.

Comet paga con una extraña moneda.

Despierto mucho después. Recuerdo poco después en donde estoy metido.

Nos separamos del grupo luego de entrar a aquellas cámaras. Desde que he salido de ella, me he sentido sano, renovado con la piel tan sana como la de un bebé. Sospecho que aquellas largas horas de sueño fueron reemplazadas con unos cuantos minutos, porque todavía escucho a Comet y a Maggie conversar, y estoy seguro de que ella sigue viéndole con aquellos ojos que tanto deseo recuperar.

Caminamos hasta un local diminuto y apartado de la muchedumbre, hay sol, es de día, o por lo menos eso creo.

Estábamos en una cafetería, o eso quería creer, nos colocamos en una fila hasta llegar a un mostrador, en donde nos atiende una criatura de un sólo ojo que permanecía mostrando aquellos dientes planos de su hocico con una sonrisa inocente. Comet pide algo con un nombre que no comprendí y que luego repitió aquel chico del mostrador, a lo lejos, pude escuchar el como un cuchillo atravesaba un cuerpo y luego este caía a algún lugar, Maggie pidió un "Café de Yza" sin crema y sustituto de azúcar. Tengo la curiosidad de probar algo con un nombre que no comprendía del menú, hace mucho lo hice una vez, en un restaurante en donde toda la comida estaba en griego, sin embargo, al menos podía estar seguro de que lo que iba a ingerir ya estaba muerto.

-¿Quiéres algo? No te preocupes, yo lo pagaré, Maggie y yo siempre venimos a este lugar, es muy bueno

Le señalé entonces a aquel muchacho el producto que quería, realmente no sabía qué era lo que pedía, así que dejé que éste adivine.

Un par de minutos pasan, las órdenes llegan con otro empleado igual de sonriente, igual de genérico.

No escupo palabra alguna, no sabría qué decir, no sabría si quiera si todo esto era real o si alguna vez lo fue. Sin embargo, no es como si mi escasez de elocuencia importase, ni Maggie ni Comet han vuelto a cruzar palabra desde que salimos de aquellas cápsulas de reposo, Maggie está enfadada, no, decepcionada de él, y yo se por qué, sus palabras están grabadas en mi cabeza, tortuosas, hirientes como cuchillos a mil millones de grados.

-¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?-ella gritaba, como si no le importase que la escuchara- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto Comet, ella está putamente loca, trató de matarme, y casi consigue lo que quería contigo. ¿No lo recuerdas o qué? Lo que hice por ti, lo que hicimos juntos, ¿no significó nada para ti?

No sabía si estaba llorando, pero lo que escuché me hizo imaginarme que si.

Entonces Comet abrió de nueva cuenta una grieta entre la nada y el todo, se veía diferente, violenta, como si fuera una presa luchando por sobrevivir del ataque de un depredador hiperevolucionado. Y ellos se me quedaron viendo, querían que entrase primero.

¿Así se desharán de mí?

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

Me acurruco entre mis propios brazos, no tenía otra opción más que entrar. Quizá este sea el final de todo, de este sueño, quizá despierte en una bolsa de basura que están a punto de lanzar a un incinerador, no lo sé, pero poco importa ya.

8

Te quedas sentado a la orilla del río a contemplar su cuerpo desnudo, sus firmes y pequeños senos, su poderosa espalda y sus redondas caderas de mujer. Ves como Maggie enjuaga el cabello de su compañero y como el agua va purificando de poco en poco sus pecados. Y finalmente dejas de imaginarte estando ahí, siendo aquel hombre que ahora tiene a la mujer que abandonaste, solo te sientas a la orilla del lago, contemplado la belleza de los pétalos caídos de los árboles florecidos que adornan sus aguas tranquilas.

Tu antigua mujer sale del agua con sus cabellos adornando sus hombros desnudos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelves a tener contacto visual con ella y te derrites, deseas tomarla, volverla tuya vez más, pero no puedes, no quieres. Ella se sienta a tu lado sin cubrirse, parece no importarle. Toma tu mano, su tacto es suave y amoroso, te pregunta qué sucede.

No lo sé.

Comet sigue en el agua. No lo odias, no sientes nada.

¿Qué es este lugar?

-Aquí venimos yo y Comet a olvidar

¿Olvidar que?

-Todo. Hemos asesinado a cientos de personas, hemos provocado la muerte de miles, hemos presenciado el abrasador y aterrador rostro de la muerte cientos de veces que ya no puedo ni contarlas. Pero seguimos en pie, sigo de pie, hasta que me muera, hasta que Comet me mate

¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Comet y yo encontramos este lugar gracias a los libros que Glosaryck, su mayordomo, nos dio. Hablaba de un lugar capaz de hacerte olvidar todo. Tomó un tiempo, pero lo encontramos.

Este lugar, estas tierras, son un santuario creado en la era de la oscuridad, una tierra hechizada por la esperanza de una antigua civilización extinta que creía en el perdón. Sus descendientes venían aquí a bañarse en sus aguas para calmar los murmullos de la culpa.

Si uno se remoja sólo, el lago no querrá tomar tus pesares, pero es bondadoso, te los quitará un tiempo, te quitará ese peso de encima por un par de meses. Es por eso que uno siempre viene acompañado, este lago es el perdón, sus aguas eliminaran toda culpa y cualquier sensación del momento que tu desees, pero solo si vienes con aquella persona con la que compartiste esas emociones y le limpias la piel en señal de humildad y perdón.

Recuerdo muchas cosas por las que pasé. A veces olvido cuánto tiempo de mi vida he gastado ya, parece una eternidad. Recuerdo aquella vez en la que nos encontramos con una grieta, una diferente a las que hace Comet hace con sus tijeras, esta era salvaje, animal, irradiaba desesperación con solo su cercanía. Comet decidió cerrarlo con su varita, no puede hacer magia por sí mismo, pero al menos puede hacer funcionar a la vara de las edades cuando es completamente necesario. Decidimos venir aquí para eliminar el recuerdo de las pesadillas que ver aquella grieta nos provocó, y hubiese sido la última si no nos encontráramos con esas grietas en cualquier dimensión.

Cerramos una. Tres más se abren.

No sabemos que son, pero son invasivas como una plaga, no me dan buena espina.

Hubo otra ocasión en la que Comet buscó en su libro de hechizos algún registro de otro heredero sin capacidad mágica. No encontró nada.

Decidió buscar por otros medios, magia negra, brujería, no lo se, solo se que desató algo que por mala suerte cayó en mi. Vinimos aquí en aquella ocasión para olvidar lo que sentí, me volvía una piedra, una maldita criatura compuesta de roca y carne. Poco a poco aquello me devoraba, perdía lentamente la razón, en mi cabeza solo estaba un deseo por comer, fornicar y crear a más como yo al embarazarme. No sé cómo regresé a la normalidad, Comet nunca lo dijo y lo creo mejor así, solo recuerdo cómo desperté alrededor de una montaña de tripas, grava y sangre, recuerdo el olor, a carne podrida y fétida, y el cómo me puse a llorar y este me abrazaba.

Creí que dijiste que aquí puedes olvidar todo, ¿por qué sigues recordando eso?

-El lago solo te hace olvidar el dolor, y si uno lo desea, el placer. Recuerdo todo, pero ya no siento nada

Y entonces por mi cabeza se formuló la idea de que había olvidado lo que le hice, lo que le dije.

Tenía una oportunidad, la tenía, si ella había olvidado todo aquello que he hecho quizá haya oportunidad de que vuelva a quererme.

Pensé en hacerle ver el peligro que corría estando con él, pensé en convencerla de escapar conmigo luego de que ahogara a ese hijo de puta en las aguas.

Pero no dije nada. No quería ser un farsante, no otra vez.

¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-No lo se

¿Por qué Comet es tan importante para ti?

-No lo se

Debe de haber una razón, un motivo, Comet pone tu vida en peligro.

-Comet es mi salvador. Gracias a él estoy con vida. Gracias a él estamos aquí, él es mi dueño

¿Por qué?

La mujer se posa encima de ti, usa su peso y su fuerza para tumbarte, sus labios se conectan con los tuyos. Te sorprendes, por un segundo piensas en contribuir a su seductor movimiento, pero te niegas, ves como ella ha cambiado de un segundo para otro, te mira como si no existieras, como si solo tuviese un objetivo en su mente pero tú eres solo un escombro que se tiene que tragar. La retiras con delicadeza, y ella se enfada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no es lo que querías?

En serio lo quieres, pero tu voluntad es fuerte, y te resistes, y ella se cabrea de verdad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso sigo siendo una chica impura para ti, Jaren?

No lo olvidó, lo recuerda.

-¿Sigo dándote asco? ¿Sigo siendo aquella débil niña que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse a un hombre malo en un callejón? ¿Sigo sin ser perfecta para ti?

Ella te desabrocha el pantalón sin que te des cuenta, lleva tus dedos hasta su vagina y tu sientes lo húmeda que está. Un escozor pasa por tu espalda, tu respiración va a mil por hora, pero no es excitación, es miedo.

Aquella no era Maggie, era la figura deformada de aquella que aún conservaba su rostro, una que te atacaba con sus gritos.

-Te quiero Jaren, te necesito

La mujer toma tu mano una vez más, y violentamente la presiona contra su yugular, te obliga a apretarla, escuchas como batalla por respirar y gemir pesadamente y sientes como se empapa más y más.

Lloras.

Quieres irte a casa. No quieres esto. Pero lo mereces. Lo mereces completamente.

Ella siente que dejas de forcejear y se calma. Su agarre es suave y sus caderas dejaron de menearse sobre tu desnuda intimidad. Esta se aleja de ti y se va al agua a remojarse y llorar en silencio.

Ves como Comet sale del agua luego de esto. Te pregunta cómo estás.

Quiero irme a casa.

Entonces te ofrece ir al agua. Ofrece ser quién te purgue de este dolor que te quema ya que él lo provocó, pero te niegas, lo necesitas, debes de recordarlo.

-Entiendo, entonces, puedes irte

Atravieso el portal y aparezco en el cuarto en donde toda esta mierda empezó. Me siento pesado. Todavía escucho la fiesta seguir debajo de mis pies, todo esto fue real.

Todo esto fue real.

Bajo las escaleras y cojo una botella de vino y una copa del estante de la madre de Jonathan. Mis manos tiemblan, el líquido cae del recipiente, así que decido tomar desde la propia botella.

Me la acabo de pocos sorbos

Jonathan me encuentra, bañado en lágrimas que ni yo podía controlar, no me sentía triste, no sentía nada.

Le pedí un cigarrillo, y este sorprendido me lo dio, nunca en la vida me ha visto interesado en eso, y tampoco lo estoy ahora.

-Jaren, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué pasó ahí arriba? Estás temblando un montón

No pasó nada.

Me levanté del sofá y le abracé tan fuerte como cuando éramos niños y veíamos una película de horror juntos.

Le agradecí todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y me fui de su hogar.

Aquella noche no regresé a casa, no sé por qué, no sé a dónde voy, no sé si todavía estoy soñando a causa de las drogas o si este es el mundo real.

Las luces de la carretera carcomen mis ojos.

No puedo dormir.

* * *

Hola, que tal están? Pues yo de puta madre. Solo he dormido 10 horas y apenas es miércoles. Que viva la vida.

Verán, he estado postergando un montón, no les voy a mentir, me distraje una semana entera terminando mis libros y empezando otros nuevos. Y lo menciono porque uno de ellos ha influenciado completamente mi trabajo actual, hablo del Club de Lucha, y dios santo, si no lo han leído, háganlo, es magnifico. Y si alguno tuvo curiosidad del nuevo libro que estoy leyendo, se trata de Metro 2033 de no se que autor, tiene un videojuego, quizá lo conozcan, igual me ha ayudado mucho para tomar referencias para mi mejora en la narrativa.

Como sea, les traigo buenas noticias. He logrado terminar el capitulo ya que descubrí que en mi teléfono podía ponerme a escribir cuando me pegase la gana, bueno, realmente no lo descubrí, simplemente no vi la posibilidad, y pues, ahora que se que puedo, es tan fácil como agarrar mi móvil en aquellos momentos en los que solo me pongo a pensar en que podría seguir en la historia, y ponerme a trabajar, y debo de decir que ha salido muy bien, usualmente cuando me sentaba en la computadora algo me imposibilitaba escribir bien, quizá por las distracciones, no lo sé. El caso, espero que con esta medida actualice más a menudo.

Otra cosa, estas cosas no debería comentarlas porque en teoría yo hago estas cosas para que ustedes las deduzcan, pero bueno, para evitar malentendidos pueden leer lo siguiente, si quieren seguir ustedes mismos deduciendo aquello que yo planteo de manera sutil, pues yo muy orgulloso de ti, si no tienes ganas de exprimirte el cerebro tanto, adelante.

Cuando Maggie le empieza a hablar a Jaren acerca del por qué le abandonó, el por qué decía que ya no era pura para él, fue porque Maggie, cuando era más pequeña, tuvo la mala suerte de separarse de su padre y perderse, luego esta fue encontrada por un hombre que luego la violó, Maggie, quien no podía decirselo a nadie más por la verguenza, se lo dice a quien era su novio en ese momento, Jaren, el cual al haber escuchado esto, se espanta y asquea al saber que Maggie fue manoseada por un desconocido,y la abandona sin decir más. En resumen, Jaren es un hijo de puta. O lo era, ya que con esto se verá un desarrollo de personaje.

Otra cosa, quizá esto esté fuera de lugar, pero tenía ganas de mencionarlo. Quizá a alguien se le haya hecho raro que Jaren no dejase de pensar que Comet y Maggie fueran pareja y fornicaran cada dos por tres, lo que quise dar a entender con esto era el pensamiento de un hombre celoso, uno muy celoso. Ahora, que si son novios, no, no lo son, son mejores amigos por razones que explicaré luego.

Una ultima observación, para que se pongan a pensar un momento. Si Jaren pasó una semana dentro de la dimensión esa y luego al salir solo pasaron un par de minutos, ¿cuánto tiempo creen que Maggie y Comet hayan estado en otras dimensiones? Cabe añadir que Maggie menciona que ya ha olvidado cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Creo que es todo, pues, agradezco a quienes me esperaron con paciencia, si desean comentar, compartir o marcar como favorita a mi historia pueden hacerlo, yo me iré a ver que haré con mi vida.

Que tengan linda noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola.

Como siempre abajo voy a estar hablando de mis mierdas y explicaré el como llegué hasta este capítulo, pero como se que no todos lo leen les diré lo primordial de una vez.

Este capítulo lo narra Maggie pocos meses después de que Comet llegase a la tierra, antes de lo acontecido en el capitulo anterior desde la perspectiva de Jaren.

Eso es todo.

* * *

1

A veces pienso, a veces existo, otras veces dejo de pensar y en otras dejo de existir. Existo para pensar, pienso para existir, si nadie nace a propósito, ¿por qué lo hacemos?

Agitas agitas y agitas.

Es un no parar.

Agitas la mezcla para hacer el pan de elote que tanto le gusta a tu compañero de piso. Agitas agitas agitas.

Agregas la levadura a la mezcla, que no es más que reacciones químicas logradas por la acción de un hongo que vive en el aire y que se alimenta de azúcar. Recuerdas las viejas historias de tu vieja abuela, en las que apenas podías escribir y leer tu nombre completo y esta te explicaba que antes la levadura no se conseguía en algún tendejón o uno de esos modernos supermercados que consumen a los negocios locales. Uno tenía que hacerla, con algo que llamaba "masa madre", que no era más que harina de trigo mezclada con agua que se deja en algún lugar con temperatura óptima, y entonces ésta fermentaba, se volvía parte de un ser vivo, de una bacteria que ahora habitaba en la masa que utilizas para hacer pan de elote y que le daba aquel volumen que necesitaba para no volverse una hostia que no consagrarán jamás.

Metes el pan al horno, recuerdas a tu abuela mientras lo haces, sonríes con nostalgia y sientes unas naturales ganas de llorar, pero no lo haces, no tienes tiempo.

Le gritas a Comet para que baje a desayunar, a veces te enoja que en algún momento de su vida pudiese dormir todo el día y que por eso fuese tan perezoso.

Lo ves bajar las escaleras con el pelo enmarañado y con ojeras y sonríes, no tendrás que despertarlo a golpes, otra vez.

Le ofreces el resto de los huevos en torta que preparaste para él, le ofreciste salsa de tomate y algo de ese jugo de manzana con mucha azúcar que tanto le gusta. Pero para tu sorpresa,no come con gusto.

¿Volvió a desvelarse leyendo ese gigantesco y polvoriento libro?

No necesitas que te responda, le conoces tan bien. No haces nada para molestarle, sabes bien lo mucho que se esfuerza para que aquel aparato funcione, lo ha intentado desde que llegó a la tierra, con esperanzas de que aquella magia que los humanos nunca utilizaron fuese lo suficientemente piadosa como para prestarle atención al heredero del trono, pero no fue así. Lo sabes todo, y a la vez no sabes absolutamente nada.

Le gusta la lectura histórica más que otras cosas, disfruta mucho de criticar a las obras que lee, porque criticar no es más que otro arte sin explotar, cuyo humilde propósito es descaradamente opacado por los sentimientos de sus víctimas, gente cuyo oído solo escucha al remordimiento y al berrinche.

Le gusta mucho el cine, te comentó hace mucho que no tienen de esas cosas en Mewni, y por un tiempo te cuestinaste la verdadera inteligencia de sus habitantes hasta que te explicó un poco más de su cultura. Y al final todo tenía bastante sentido, no, en Mewni no hay aquello que conocías como el cine, sin rollos de cinta oscura con fotogramas que avanzaban a varios metros por segundo, pero no es como si no le conociera, sabía de ellos gracias a que es de los pocos que pueden viajar a placer entre dimensiones sin, como él dice, "tanta mierda burócrata".

Se baña dos veces al día, una vez luego de desayunar, otra luego de la escuela. Y de que antes solo lo hacía una vez, pero ahora que asiste al instituto como un chico normal dice que algo de ese lugar le enferma, le obliga a querer arañarse la piel con papel de lija hasta que la sensación desaparezca. No sabes que tan exageradas eran esas maquinaciones, pero no dejas de tenerlas en mente, le conoces, sabes que sus capacidades sensoriales son mayores a las tuyas, puede ver lo que no ves, puede escuchar lo que nadie escucha, puede sentir lo que nadie ha sentido jamás, y eso te asusta.

Quizá sea porque es un humano cuyo contacto con la magia ha sido constante, quizá sea porque en su sangre azul está lo que su gente llama "éxtasis". No estas nada segura. No han pasado ni tres meses desde que llegó, lo sabes por los números que ves en el calendario de tu hogar, sin embargo, has perdido la noción del tiempo, has olvidado la diferencia y utilidad de un día y una noche, ahora para ti sólo existen momentos, momentos cuyo sentido sólo se tiene si ese chico está junto a ti, no sientes nada por nada más, y no sabes por qué, y eso te asusta.

Es sábado por la mañana, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Eras joven, y tenías energía, en ese entonces parecía ser verdaderamente tuya.

Tus costumbres se le pegaron a él y sus costumbres se le pegaron a ti.

El madrugar con la crítica.

El cocinar con el explorar el mundo.

El practicar Judo con el practicar artes mágicas.

Es curioso, al principio pensé que la magia era algo que se podía aprender, como andar en bicicleta o una fórmula matemática, pero no era tan sencillo.

Comet te explicó el asunto hace mucho, durante un pequeño viaje a una dimensión llena de arena la cual visitaron para degustar de una carne que solo se servía ahí.

-Uno nace con la magia-dijo este, secándose el sudor de la frente cubierta de telas que evitaban que el sol lastimase su caucásica piel-Cuando era niño, me lo explicaron así y me bastó, pero cuando crecí y el peso de ser el próximo heredero al trono me empezaba a agobiar decidí investigar todo lo que pudiera acerca de la magia para así comprenderla, y llegué a la conclusión de que nadie la conoce en realidad.

Verás, ustedes los humanos tienen algo que llaman el método científico, que se basa en buscar hipótesis y esas mierdas, pues, con la magia uno no puede aplicar un método como ese, la magia no es sistémica, no es ningún compuesto como ustedes dirían, la magia es energía pura, energía que no se detiene, energía que da vueltas y vueltas alrededor de mi cuerpo y de toda mi gente a una velocidad que ni siquiera nuestros ojos pueden percibir, y pues, ¿como sabemos que existe? ¿Cómo descubrimos que estaba ahí? ¿Quién fue la persona que se dio cuenta que una fuerza sobrenatural rondaba por todo el mundo sin ningún propósito?

La respuesta es simple, uno nace sabiendo que está ahí, nace con una fe ciega que se manifiesta gracias a artilugios tan escasos y raros como el mío, como la vara de las edades.

Y se te abrieron los ojos, como siempre sucedía cuando pasabas tiempo con él, y tu mente volaba tan lejos que tenías miedo de no volver, porque eso pasaba cuando descubrirás la verdad

-Casi nadie toma en cuenta a la tierra por eso mismo, por ser tan primitiva-continuó

El consejo de magia, el que te comenté aquella vez del cual mi padre forma parte y el cual yo igual formaré cuando herede el trono, es la voz de todos, quienes informan, quienes aconsejan a quienes lo necesiten, y pues, ellos catalogan lo avanzado de una dimensión por su aproximación a la magia, y la tierra al no tener tan siquiera un contacto en toda su historia, pasa completamente desapercibida como una sociedad indígena a la que nadie ha decidido colonizar.

Eso pensaba cuando llegué, sin embargo, luego de tener contacto contigo y otros humanos, me di cuenta de que ustedes han perdido la fe, la fe en ustedes mismos y en sus capacidades, como si estuvieran muertos y aún caminasen, no tienen motivos, y aun así, aquí siguen, de pie, quizá esa sea la razón de que la energía que ustedes conocen como magia es solo un mito entre ustedes, es extraño, muy extraño.

El pan está listo.

Piensas piensas y piensas.

Si dejas de hacerlo dejas de existir, y es por eso que el molde de metal te quema las manos.

Arde.

Gritas y remojas las ampollas en agua fría durante un rato. Tu piel no se levanta, fue superficial.

Observas el reloj de la pared, recuerdas haberle pedido a Comet que fuera a la tienda a comprar algo de leche para acompañar su pan.

Pasó una hora.

La tienda está a dos cuadras.

Algo anda mal.

2

Te desangras.

Al final, la muerte es un cambio de aires extremadamente bello y sobre todo, instantáneo.

Por un momento eres un mono de circo.

Das vueltas dentro de una rueda tan grande como una camioneta. Comes excremento en un tazón de metal rayado con las llaves que te dan para jugar. Despiertas al día siguiente para tocar la flauta con la nariz en otro acto.

Y al otro rato, eres un cadáver en el suelo.

La criatura es tan rápida como el sonido. Aparece y desaparece ante tus propios ojos.

La herida te quema aun cuando su cuchilla está fuera de tu cuerpo.

¿Qué era él?

No tenía manos, tenía dos grandes espadas cubiertas de escamas. Con dientes diminutos pero afiladisimos. Y grandes alas que utilizaba para impulsar sus saltos.

Te desangras y mueres.

Escuchas gotas de lluvia cuando no está lloviendo. Los chillidos del animal te dejaron sorda.

Tratas de levantarte con la única pierna que no perdiste. Te sostienes de las rocas que te rodean como un caparazón.

Comet está frente a ti.

Y ahí está él.

Mirándote.

Esperando a que finalmente caigas para masticar la carne de tus huesos ya ablandados por las magulladuras.

Tratas de gritar, pero no puedes, tienes la boca cosida.

Te orinas del miedo, tiemblas hasta caerte y golpearte la cabeza contra una roca. La estática no te deja oír nada. Cierras los ojos para no verle a la cara, pero tu piel ya no está, no puedes, le ves, y mueres.

El olor a tocineta quemada te abre el apetito y te hace levantarte de la cama. Te ves en el espejo, estás empadada de sudor y todo el maquillaje de tu rostro se ha corrido.

Bajas a desayunar.

Comet está cocinando como le enseñaste.

Le das una probada al manjar color café. El mal sabor inunda tu paladar, te sabe a ceniza.

Te echas a reír.

Pero Comet no se ríe.

Sus ojos se hunden en sus cuencas. Su rostro se derrite cual pasta en el sol abrasador.

Percibes un olor.

Te pones a temblar.

¿Qué me está sucediendo?

Te miras a ti misma sentada en la oficina del consejero de tu escuela, aquella psicóloga que tiene amoríos con la directora para que le compren sus mierdas.

Habla acerca de autoestima.

Te hace llenar alvéolos de un formulario para determinar si eres una potencial suicida o no.

¿Del uno al diez, a cuántos metros bajo la tierra le gustaría estar ahora señorita Diaz?

Sigues llenando alvéolos.

Te habla acerca de las consecuencias de las drogas, pero acá nadie dice "drogas", dicen "sustancias nocivas" o "estupefacientes*, tampoco dicen adicción, depresión o problemas, dicen "conductas autodestructivas", "momentos de tristeza" y "oportunidades a tomar".

Los alvéolos te dicen que debes ir con alguien más competente.

Te levantas a decir tu nombre. Inventas un nuevo problema en cada sesión hasta olvidar los verdaderos motivos de tu visita a los grupos de apoyo.

Despiertas todas las mañanas con la almohada empapada, con el tiempo te rendiste sobre averiguar si era a causa del sudor o por tus lágrimas.

Los lunes, miercoles y sábados vas a Judo, te aburres a morir, y luego vas a las sesiones de ayuda, en donde luego de los 10 minutos de compasión y abrazos con extraños que esconden tu rostro en sus sudorosas axilas, llegas a tu casa a dormir como un bebé.

Los martes y los jueves los detestas, te vuelves emocional, inútil, el máximo exponente de la belleza femenina para tu maestra de ballet, la cual, desde que vas a los grupos de ayuda, no puedes evitar deprimirte al bailar, en donde como ella dijo, demuestras el desenfreno del alma.

Levanta más los talones, curva mas tu espalda.

De un momento a otro, te aburres lo suficiente como para oprimir su cuello de verdad, para oprimir la yugular del muchacho que tuvo la mala suerte de ser tu compañero ese día en el que jurabas ver al chia xẻ, viéndote con sus ojos bañados en sangre a punto de atacarte.

Le rompes la clavícula y un brazo.

Pagas una multa. Das disculpas. Vas a llorar en tu cuarto mientras tiemblas porque juras haberlo visto escondido debajo de tu cama.

Mezclamos dextrometorfano con un poco de gaseosa de toronja y tenemos alucinógenos por menos de siete dólares americanos. Algunos adornan la bebida con skittles porque son amantes al azúcar, algunos son más simples, les gusta beber el jarabe directamente de la botella, algunos generan Esteatosis Hepática o Diabetes por el exceso de azúcar en la sangre.

Pasan de ser un mono de circo a un mono muerto en cero coma.

Pasas de ser un mono de circo a un mártir, a una muñeca de porcelana que al más mínimo contacto se despedaza por el suelo.

Bailas como nunca en tu vida, por primera vez consigues el puesto principal a costa de tu voluntad por miedo a que te vieran delirar. Tenías que bailar de pena, mover tu cuerpo y representar la máxima emoción y tristeza jamás vista, y lo lograste sin siquiera intentarlo, te pusiste a llorar frente a Comet que te veía en el público, y el telón se cierra, ocultando tu debilidad, ocultando quién eres en realidad.

3

Idiota.

Imbécil.

Pedazo de mierda.

Salí de casa con el corazón saliéndose de mi pecho, y me encontré a Comet enfrente de un auto, y luego se escuchó un fuerte choque de metales.

Comet detuvo el auto que iba a atropellar a un niño despistado con su celular, y entonces enfureci.

Aprovecho la estupefacción de los testigos para escapar con las tijeras de Comet. De mi habitación tomo varios frascos y tiza que escondí en mi closet, y entonces salgo hacia la calle para rociar a todos los testigos con pócima de Pacto del hijo de la piedra para mantenerlos estáticos, luego con la tiza hice las marcas necesarias para después rociarlas con pócima activadora y algo de fuego y crear un domo de vacío, en donde nadie vería lo que estamos haciendo durante un rato, porque en teoría ningún humano debería tener dichos elementos.

Le pido a Comet que acomode el auto cerca de un árbol, y que lo derribase de un puñetazo para que pareciese que el hombre perdió el control y se estampó contra este.

Rocío con pócima de amnesia a todos los testigos, que no es más que una mezcla de Amcroja y pócima base que venden en todos los mercados de mala muerte a un precio insignificante, sin embargo, borrará todo lo que han vivido los últimos cinco minutos sin ningún efecto secundario más que las arbitrarias náuseas.

Terminando el trabajo me lleve a Comet hasta nuestra casa, en donde nadie escucharía mis gritos.

Le grité como nunca en la vida, se supone que esto ya lo habíamos hablado, de los riesgos que conlleva demostrarle al mundo entero el que Comet no es un chico normal.

¿Si un chico de dieciséis años detiene un automóvil y salva un imbécil despistado, cuánto tiempo tomará para que todo el mundo se pregunte cómo fue posible y descubran que no es humano?

Tomemos el tiempo como la variable cualitativa y el número de personas que temerían de él como la variable aleatoria.

Encuentra el valor de x.

-¿Qué se supone que hiciera?-me grita, juraría que podría golpearme si le provocase un poco más-no podía dejarle morir

Pero se equivoca, si podía, no era su responsabilidad.

Azota la puerta al irse. No se a donde va, nunca lo se.

Te imaginas lo que puede estar haciendo en su habitación, y entonces temes, porque no quieres que lo haga, no quieres que vaya a donde crees que piensa largarse.

Corres hasta su habitación y golpeas la puerta con tus nudillos, lo haces hasta que se te entumen y no consigues respuesta. Le gritas, le ruegas su perdón como la sabandija que eras desde antes de que llegase a tu vida, y la puerta se abre, y él no estaba ahí, se había ido.

Recuerdas lo que pasó hace una semana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Comet, aunque estuviese dando la cara podía ver como sus rodillas temblaban

-Quería verte-dijo ella

Estabas regresando a casa, cuando de repente una fuerza invisible les sujeta por las piernas y les arrastra hasta uno de esos vehículos volkswagen que son más chatarra y hojalata que auto. Instintivamente aprietas los dientes para soportar el dolor, pero este jamás llega, y cuando abres los ojos contemplas a una mujer de piel rosada y cuernos cincelados asomándose por encima de una corta cabellera pelirroja. Su vestido era tan revelador que podía verle las bragas sin problemas, y a ésta parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué? Nunca fuiste de esas mujeres que solo pasase a platicar

Thamara se ríe.

-Sigues siendo el lindo chico que siempre sabía qué responderme. Sabes, extraño esos días en los que hablábamos por teléfono y tu siempre lograbas convencerme de fuera lo que fuera que te propusieras, es una buena cualidad para un rey.

Como princesa, tengo esa estúpida obligación de invitar a la gente adecuada para el baile de la Luna Roja, y entonces pensé, por qué no aprovechar la ocasión para ver a mi lindo ex novio

-Nos vamos

Y Comet te toma de la mano y abre la puerta del agigantado vehículo de una patada, estaba enojado, cualquiera lo notaría.

Pero antes de que pusiéramos un pie en tierra, una columna de fuego se extendió frente a nosotros, bloqueandonos la única salida.

-Dejame terminar.

Comet, se que pasamos por cosas incómodas, pero mis padres se encariñaron contigo y me pidieron personalmente que te haga saber de la celebración.

Puedes llevar a tu novia si quieres.

¿Podemos olvidar el pasado y ser amigos?

Esta le ofrece la mano en señal de tregua, y Comet no sabía qué decidir.

-Lo pensaré

Y salimos del vehículo, y Comet no volvió a hablar del asunto.

Te resignas a hacer algo más, al final piensas que te lo mereces por ser tan cruel con él cuando sólo hizo lo que un rey haría, proteger a su pueblo.

Es una lástima que por habernos peleado haya perdido la oportunidad de ser su acompañante, había comprado un vestido para una ocasión especial.

Sin buscar otro método de entretenimiento, te pones a limpiar los trastes que tus padres dejaron luego de terminarse la cena que les preparaste para el día anterior.

Piensas en tu padre, y lo estresante que debe ser su ritmo de vida.

Por las madrugadas ir al mercado, buscar los ingredientes adecuados para sus platillos, siempre pendiente por algún complemento exótico que pudiese coger para sus experimentos. Una vez me llevó con él, cuando era tan pequeña que aun no podía cuidarme sola, recuerdo tantos gritos y tanta vida.

Por las tardes cocinar, estar preparado para una ola perpetua de comensales que buscan llevarse algo a la boca en sus escasos cuarenta minutos para almorzar.

Por las tardes picar los ingredientes y volver a hacer el inventario, porque él no podía confiar en nadie más que en si mismo.

Hay días en los que no regresa, y en los que si, me lo imagino esperando a mi madre en la puerta, para así aparentar y hacerme creer que se quieren. Es un lindo gesto de su parte.

Me gustaría decir que se algo de mi madre además de su oficio. Se que es bailarina, se que tiene una academia que ama con el alma, pero nunca he sido capaz de practicar con ella, y no se si eso le sienta tan mal como a mi. Me cuesta verle a los ojos, le quiero, pero le detesto por haberle hecho lo que le hizo a papá.

Entiendo perfectamente que un matrimonio no es más que una complicación nuestra por demostrar nuestra pudencia, y que este compromiso se acaba por la monotonía que conlleva el vivir trabajando, pero papá le amaba, le amaba de verdad.

Y ella le traicionó.

La odio…

Maldices mientras te tallas la nariz, pensar en eso siempre te ponía sentimental.

Pasaste el resto del día sola, agitada por los chillidos del Chia xẻ que no desaparecen de tu cabeza.

Te recuestas en tu cama temblando y con el corazón a mil por hora, estabas asustada, aterrada por lo que Ludo te explicó aquella vez que lo viste en un viaje, sobre las represalias que traía ser atravesado por sus cuchillas. Tocas la cicatriz en tu abdomen, todavía sientes como arde.

Te duermes pensando que Comet volvería en la mañana o más tardar en la tarde del día siguiente, pero no lo hizo.

4

La primera vez que fuiste a otra dimensión una fuerza desconocida te poseyó, te volvió una sinvergüenza, una mujer a la que no le interesaba quién le cortejara porque acabaría follándosela igual. Sea lo que fuese, todavía me hace dudar si volver a cruzar un portal. Comet me prometió investigar qué fue lo que sucedió, pero nadie supo nada más, el club desapareció al día siguiente de nuestro escape, sin ningún alma dentro, como si el fatídico destino de aquellos que fuesen consumidos por la carne fuese la completa aniquilación.

No piensas en eso, luchas contra tu propia mente.

Llegas al fin del mundo Mewmano, atravesando el puerto comercial de aguas negras por el puente de la unión, la muralla del exilio.

No es la primera vez que llegas tan lejos, pero si la primera vez que lo haces sola, retiras los pedruscos que Comet hubiera apartado sin sudar y te retuerces bajo la tierra,hasta llegar al otro lado del muro que separaba a los monstruos de los Mewmanos, el que construyeron por ordenes de Sun, el imparable, el rey bélico de Mewni.

Te detienes a contemplar un segundo la voluptuosidad del concreto que te oscurecía la vista. Tan largo y tan alto que tus ojos dejaban de distinguirlo.

En un lado, tierras fértiles y espacio de sobra para el libre albedrío.

Del otro, montones de nada.

A continuación escuchas el incesante grito de las alarmas que, como Comet te contó, solo sonaban cuando la guardia real descubre si alguien ha atravesado el muro.

Corre.

No te detengas.

No importa lo que hagas, no te detengas.

Dejas de sentir el suelo y las raíces gigantescas dejan de ser un obstáculo. Levanta la vista, te preguntan tu nombre, te inventas uno.

Despiertas unas horas después al lado de Ludo, le han salido ojeras.

-Creí que nunca despertarías-dijo este, dándole un sorbo a su brebaje contenido en una lata de metal arañada. No despegaba sus ojos del papel-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Comet no vino contigo?

Le das una rápida explicación. Ahora sientes curiosidad de cómo apareciste en la Polis.

-¿La luna roja? Estoy seguro de que he escuchado de eso antes

Se levanta de su silla, sus alas siguen igual de dañadas como cuando le conociste.

-Sabes, los libros de texto en la Polis se consideran un tesoro, un entretenimiento, una manera de recordarnos a nosotros mismos que no somos las bestias que los Mewmanos nos creen.

Es muy raro ver un libro en perfecto estado, la mayoría de los que tenemos los compramos gracias al contrabando o de los antiguos restos después de la guerra.

La luna roja…

Coge un libro que había perdido toda pasta y sus hojas estaban contaminadas de un amarillento color y un olor a humedad. Lo pone en su escritorio con cuidado.

Ves como se sienta a tu lado en aquella cama hecha con harapos viejos, tratas de leer lo que aquellas páginas decían, pero apenas podías entender algunas palabras.

Ludo lee con calma cada uno de los símbolos que el papel le regalaba, se concentraba, meditaba cada una de las palabras e intentaba expresar otras, pero nunca lo hacía, su pico estaba seco, confundido, frustrado.

Le preguntas lo primero que se te viene a la mente para recordar que es el ruido.

-Mis hombres te recogieron en el bosque creyendo que eras el contrabandista que aparece cuando quiere. Me dijeron que apenas sujetarte te desmayaste.

Sientes vergüenza.

-Entiendo que tengas miedo, al fin y al cabo estás viva, además, fuiste víctima de **él** al igual que yo, se que le ves en sueños, pesadillas en donde te mutila, eso es lo que hace, trata de devorar tu mente antes de consumir tu carne. Soy un hombre de hechos, no suelo dejarme llevar por las supersticiones, pero últimamente nada de lo que he descubierto ha tenido sentido alguno.

Desde mi primer encuentro con el Chia xẻ no he dejado de tener pesadillas al igual que tú, me cuesta decirlo pero algunas son tan terribles que me hacen mojar la cama, pero eso no es lo importante, hay ocasiones en las que veo otras cosas, otros seres como el Chia xẻ, seres del Vacío. En mis sueños puedo ver como su hambre lo consume todo, y antes de que pueda hacer el primer contacto, el Chia xẻ termina conmigo, fue una tarea muy complicada pero luego de mucho conseguí una ubicación, y por algún motivo, llegué hasta ella durante sueños, y cuando finalmente abrí mis ojos, estaba en el desierto, en unas ruinas sin nombre.

Caminé con cuidado por las arenas, con un terrible escalofrío en mi espalda y la sensación de que alguien me miraba desde debajo de la arena, pensé que las alucinaciones del Chia xẻ finalmente habían llegado a su punto máximo, pero no fue así, no era **eso** , era **aquello** , sus restos que me atemorizaban.

Era una criatura completamente diferente al Chia xẻ, un coloso muerto, un ser cuya coraza espinosa era más dura que las escamas de un dragón de hielo, un ser más pesado que un minotauro antiguo, es por eso decidí llamarle Páncél. ¿Será un buen nombre?

Disculpa, me dejé llevar, de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien más acerca de esto.

¿Dijiste que Comet desapareció hace cuánto, dos días? Eso no es bueno.

La Luna roja es la representación física de la diosa del amor, según esto, sus rayos proyectan emociones afectivas a las parejas que la contemplan mientras realizan el máximo lazo de confianza. Sin embargo, tú dijiste que hablábamos de un Lucitor, y ellos son conocidos por ser los descendientes de la diosa y los enemigos jurados de los Butterfly luego de romper lazos a causa de la gran revuelta y las consecuentes Marchas de los tristes. Si dices que Comet fue hacia ella al inframundo significa que algo se trae entre manos...ven conmigo, te daré unas cuantas cosas que vas a necesitar.

Y entonces el ave se levanta de la cama, y sientes como tu corazón se encoge por la culpa. Apenas estabas empezando a entender este universo que Comet te presentó con su llegada, y ahora, ahora tenías que buscar ayuda.

-Entrar al inframundo sería cosa fácil si tuvieras tijeras dimensionales-dice este, mientras mezclaba cientos de mejunjes que sacaba de sus pertenencias. Echaban muchísimo polvo-,asumo que si lograste llegar a Mewni sin un par sabrás cómo abrir un portal de forma manual, pues, el inframundo está amurallado con una barrera mágica creada luego de la guerra, así que vas a tener que ofrecer algo para que el hechizo funcione

A continuación garabatea el suelo de una manera que nunca habías visto, la tiza blanca se volvía cada vez más y más oscura hasta ennegrecerse completamente cuando el boceto estuvo listo.

Ludo saca un cuchillo de sus pantalones.

Entiendes de inmediato que debes hacer.

Lo tomas.

Ludo te detiene.

-Espera...no...el derramar tu sangre no es suficiente. Necesitas darle de tu carne...un dedo, con un dedo será más que suficiente

 _¿En serio haría algo como esto?_

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo

 _¿De verdad no estoy soñando?_

-Cuando lo hagas, aparecerás en alguna parte y no podrás regresar hasta que encuentres a Comet y sus tijeras

 _¿En serio daría todo por él?_

 _-_ Suerte

Y entonces haces presión, y de tu garganta escapan sin fin de gemidos y espuma.

Y abres los ojos, y estás en otra parte.

Duele.

5

 _¿Qué día es?_

 _¿Qué es un día más que una acomodación del hombre a sus necesidades?_

 _¿Estoy viva?_

 _¿Alguien de verdad lo está?_

Hace calor, demasiado, tu piel te quema y has dejado de transpirar por la falta de líquidos.

Te arrastras por el piso, rogándole a tu dios que en algún momento te encontrases con un poco de agua, pero no te hace caso, o quizá nunca haya existido.

La inanición hace que reconozcas las plantas del prado abrasador que te devoraba. Las mueles con tus dientes y el poco de saliva que te quedaba hasta hacerla una pasta viscosa, y recubres tu piel con ella, y sientes frío.

Sobrevives gracias a las interminables noches en donde las pesadillas no te dejaban dormir, gracias a los anticuados libros de Comet sobre herbolaria ínterdimensional.

Caminas, caminas y caminas.

Duermes cuando sientes sueño, no sabes cuanto tiempo has estado caminando, apenas recuerdas tu nombre.

Llegas a la civilización y sientes esas miradas en tu nuca. La típica mirada de estupefacción al caer en que un humano ha logrado abrir su mundo, algo que no se había pronosticado hasta para los últimos años de su sobreextenida era.

Te preguntas si todo eso ha valido la pena, si no es momento de reventarse los sesos contra una pared, porque no sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya, quizá días, quizá años, pero entonces ves el brillo del castillo que sobresalía aún en la claridad, y sabes que aun tienes tiempo.

Miras al primera criatura que te encuentras, y le golpeas en la cara.

No duras mucho tiempo, logras noquear a unos cuantos pero cuando menos te lo esperas un palo te revienta la cabeza, y te desvaneces, y te ríes.

6

Un mono de circo no debe hablar.

Un mono de circo siempre debe hacer su acto si no quiere que le azoten.

Un mono de circo debe respetar a su amo.

Un mono de circo es un mono de circo.

Una incómoda sensación en tu recto te revuelve tu enjuagado estómago. Caminar a cuatro patas te costaba.

Llevabas una linda máscara que sólo te dejaba mover la boca y una linda cola de caballo.

Te hacen lamer algo, te sabe a basura y te embriagas, te vuelves hacia él o ella, escuchas como se retuerce mientras das arcadas porque su miembro está muy profundo dentro de tu garganta.

Y sucede una y otra vez.

Te sale tan natural.

Eres una maldita zorra.

La zorra de Comet Butterfly.

Un mono de circo no debe pensar.

Un mono de circo es un mono de circo.

Un mono de circo debe de ser obediente.

Obediente.

Obediente.

Un mono de circo debe ser obediente.

A un mono de circo nunca se le debe de dejar de ser vigilado. A un mono de circo nunca se le debe quitar la máscara. A un mono de circo nunca se le debe dar la espalda.

Por un segundo eres dueño de un mono de circo y al otro eres un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Y de repente, dejas de sentir frío en el infierno.

La carne quema muy bien.

Todo arde. Escuchas gritos, escuchas risas,te das cuenta de que las risas eran tuyas.

Y entonces corres. Y entonces le encuentras, tendido en la cama, con la piel amoratada, amordazado y con sangre fluyendo de su cuerpo mutilado.

Grita cuando le pones un dedo encima, tiembla, siente miedo. Sus ojos no tenían brillo, tratas de hablarle.

El humo empieza a entrar a la habitación, escuchas los gritos de ella.

-Tenemos que irnos-dice él

Luce tan bello.

Recoge sus tijeras y abre un portal tan rápido como pudo, y cuando te das cuenta, estás en otra parte, y sientes alivio, y te pones a llorar.

Por primera vez le sujetas por la cintura y le abrazas, le necesitas, estabas tan asustada y dolorida. Necesitabas de él, de su calor, de su amor.

 _¿Dónde estábamos ahora?_

 _¿Acaso importa?_

 _¿Todo esto ha valido la pena?_

-Todo estará bien-dijo este, buscando consolarte mientras acaricia tu cabello lleno de ceniza, pero entiendes la situación en la que se encontraban, solamente le habías rescatado una vez, mientras el vínculo no se haya cumplido, ella siempre tendrá otra oportunidad

Y entonces entiendes lo que debes hacer.

Le besas.

Le haces caminar hacia el agua que te purificaba, y le haces tomarte, y te entregas completamente a él, en una tierra que no conoces, sin preguntarte qué sucederá después, en donde la luna roja les volviese la misma persona.

* * *

Les soy sincero, no se cómo terminé esto, estoy en finales, me la he pasado desvelandome estudiando y estresandome que apenas tenía tiempo de escribir, si, se que tardé un poco más, pero mi verdadera intención era actualizar hasta mediados de diciembre, y para que me crean con lo de estar ocupado, estoy acabando esto en medio de mis clases de lengua.

Realmente no se que mas comentarles, el mes pasado deje descansar paranoia y decidí comenzar a narrar las diferentes historias de las reinas y reyes mas importantes de Mewni y pues, ya me imaginaba que no iba a tener casi nada de apoyo, pero realmente no es que importe, al fin y al cabo era algo que quería hacer, y so alguno de ustedes la leyó le agradezco mucho desde acá. Pero en fin, no es obligación, esas historias son simplemente para crear un contexto dentro de Paranoia, e intento que sean complementos que, leídos o no, no perjudiquen al entendimiento de Paranoia.

Conforme al capítulo, quise narrar lo que en mi universo fue la luna roja, su significado y su importancia a través de los ojos de Maggie, pero no la Maggie que vimos en los capítulos anteriores, una Maggie rota, una que estuviese muy afectada al perder a la única persona que le ponía los pies en la tierra y lo que está dispuesta a hacer por recuperarle. En este capitulo hablo del amor, de la entrega verdadera, es por eso que Maggie le abrazó, es por eso que se entregó en cuerpo y alma para salvarle sin importarle las consecuencias, hablo de un amor de verdad, superior al que continuamente han visto en este Fandom hasta aburrir, uno que, sin llegar al clásico momento de relación y esas mierdas, es mas fuerte y en mi opinión, especial.

Ahora, esto no significa que estén enamorados uno del otro, o que haya una relación en donde uno gusta del otro y el otro no siente lo mismo, la verdad es que me enferma pensar en caer en algo tan típico y ridículo dentro de una trama al que he dedicado cuerpo y alma, no, esta relación es más fuerte, tanto, que aun sin volver a tener un contacto tan íntimo como este (al menos no sin que sea necesario), estarán más unidos que nunca en la vida.

Lamento si me estoy enrollando mucho, pero era algo que quería explicar bien porque es muy importante, porque de esta acontecimiento se basa toda ka relación de Comet y Maggie en el futuro.

Pasando a la sección de curiosidades, este capítulo acontece unos meses después de que Comet llegase a la tierra y antes de lo acontecido en el capitulo 5 en donde conocimos a Jaren, hice esto con la intención de darle profundidad al asunto y aprovechar unas cuantas cosas.

Por otro lado, no quiero liarme ahora explicando el como Ludo conoció a Maggie y a Comet, no ahora, sólo quiero que se vuelva una referencia para remarcar que existe una relación entre estos personajes, ya las explicaciones vendrán luego.

Y ya para acabar quería decir que últimamente estoy escribiendo capítulos mucho mejores, y porque digo esto, realmente no lo se, pienso que los dos primeros capítulos de Paranoia, sin estar contando pequeñas escenas, son basura, y pues, no los he reescrito porque quiero que se queden así, mostrándome los errores que nunca mas debo cometer. Intentaré seguir con la calidad que tengo hasta el día de hoy.

Creo que es todo lo que quería comentarles esta vez, me despido, tengo mucho que hacer.

: muchas gracias por el apoyo, sinceramente he pensado dejarlo muchas veces, pero siempre termino desistiendo y continuando, de todas maneras gracias por el interés.

Me despido otra vez, hagan los comentarios que quieran o lo que sea que gusten hacer, muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendome y a los nuevos, que tengan una linda mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

Uno

¿Qué es lo que sucede después de morir? ¿Qué es lo que piensan todos de ti?

Saboreas el filo del acero de la espada que patinaba sobre tus encías. La mueves hacia un lado, sientes una ligera punzada y luego toda tu boca te sabe a sangre.

"Regresadme a mi hijo, por favor"

"No volvió a casa desde aquella noche"

De un momento a otro, simplemente desapareces, sin dejar rastro, como en aquellas épocas de invierno, en donde los animales enfermos se refugiaban en el manto helado de bosque, en donde simplemente morían.

Jaren es un animal enfermo.

Maggie, tu mujer, quién ahora se ha vuelto la encarnación del infierno sobre la tierra, un monstruo de roca supurante que te ataca y muerde con sus dientes planos.

Te preguntas cómo llegaste hasta ese punto, y entonces recuerdas todo.

Dos

Existen muchas reglas al redactar una carta correctamente. Uno se equivoca en la gramática y demuestra una mala educación en su reino, uno se equivoca en el destinatario y puede hacerle llegar información valiosa a quién no la merece. Uno puede cagarla de muchas maneras.

Riiiiiiiiiing…

Respondes. ¿Quién es?

Sigues escribiendo.

-Buenos días chico lindo-hace frío, las manos congeladas de Maggie te erizan los vellos de tu cuerpo. Tiene puesta tu sudadera, quizá solo eso-¿Respondiendo cartas? ¿Hay otro evento al que tengamos que ir? Tendré que comprarme otro vestido

No respondes, estas absorto, perdido, inquieto, el bolígrafo no deja de marcar el papel con punzadas itinerarias.

¿Era Jaren quién escuchaste al otro lado de la línea? No lo sabes.

Recuerdas a Lucy, la amable madre de Jaren.

Recuerdas las anécdotas contadas por Jonathan, en las que la madre de Jaren se quedaba sentada en el sofá durante todo el día, esperando a que su hijo le llamase, o por lo menos alguna otra persona que le dijese su paradero, lo que sea.

Pero nunca recibió nada.

Hasta que un día lo hizo, y todo el mundo pierde la cabeza, porque la desesperada madre, destrozada por la pérdida, confundió la voz de su hijo y se la imaginó en donde no era, y desde entonces asiste a terapia, dos veces por semana, jueves y martes de ocho a diez de la noche.

Piensas que puedes estar loco como aquella, que finalmente la paranoia te alcanzó, pero no lo sabes.

-Comet, estás seguro-Maggie se preocupa por ti, como lo ha hecho desde que la luna les unió-necesito que te concentres, ¿estás seguro de que le escuchaste?

Respondes que sí, y ella te cree.

Revisas la carta que estabas haciendo, una breve respuesta a la invitación de un almuerzo democrático con la familia Offspring para volver a estrechar lazos luego de incidentes en la época dorada de Mewni, habías escrito todo lo que escuchaste sin darte cuenta,o por lo menos pequeños fragmentos.

Decía con letras disparejas y fuera de lugar: "Necesito su ayuda", " No tengo tiempo para explicar " y "Por favor no le cuenten nada a mi madre".

-Realmente pensé que nunca más le volveríamos a ver...no le creí muerto pero...me sorprende que se haya arriesgado a hablar a esta casa con la posibilidad de que mis padres contestasen y hablasen directamente con las autoridades

Piensas en Maggie, en todo lo que te contó sobre su relación con él y entiendes que probablemente irías sólo, pero continuó hablando.

-Dejame cambiarme y darme un baño, salimos en treinta minutos a casa de Jonathan, hazle saber que vamos

Aquella sube las escaleras y tu obedeces a sus mandatos. Mientras tus dedos tocan los botones de aquel aparato, te imaginas a Jonathan en su habitación, tratando de aceptar que su mejor amigo desapareció sin dejar rastro, y que de repente alguien le dice que sabe donde se encuentra, y que este repentinamente te detesta por jugarle una broma así de pesada.

Él responde, le cuentas los hechos sin lujo de detalles, estarían ahí en veintiocho minutos si Maggie decide no lavarse el cabello.

Tres

Maggie entra usando las llaves que se escondían debajo del tapete, y le acompañas para encontrarte con un hombre con facciones barbáricas y un espeso vello facial haciendo panqueques.

-Buenos días, Kendall-le saluda esta, besándole la mejilla

-Buenos días chicos, Jonathan me contó que vendrían, ¿quieren desayunar?

No tenía hambre, pero estaba tan ansioso que podía permitirme un segundo desayuno.

Y entonces bajó, convertido en una rosa pálida que perdió todas sus espinas por el inevitable invierno.

Toma la palabra.

-Es domingo por la mañana y es mi día libre, ¿qué es lo que quieren?

Recordaba a Jonathan como un chico extravagante, uno que tenía el don de la palabra y la elocuencia, un pico de oro. Ahora, luego de ocho meses, se marchitó.

Desde que llegaste, percibiste un fuerte olor a alcohol en el aire y supusiste que ayer regresó a su tradición de parrandear cada fin de semana, pero luego de observar con detenimiento y notar el orden, te das cuenta que te equivocaste.

Jonathan coge una botella de cerveza del refrigerador, una de esas importadas que tienen un alto índice de alcohol y son rápidamente succionadas por el estómago y su intestino delgado, y la bebe, y luego abre otra, y otra, y otra.

-No me han respondido-Jonathan eructa, su cuerpo está luchando por su desintoxicación

Maggie toma la palabra.

-Creo que será mejor que te sientes-dijo esta, en un tono tan compasivo y relajado que nunca habría imaginado escuchar salir de su boca unos meses atrás

-Bien, estoy sentado, ¿y ahora? Quiero irme a dormir

-Sabemos donde está Jaren

En un lapso casi instantáneo, una botella de vidrio se rompe contra la pared, gotas de cerveza helada te salpican en la nuca. Tendrás que tener cuidado con las astillas.

-Vuelve a decir su nombre y la próxima irá a tu cabeza

-Jonathan, relajate-dice Kendall, como si ya hubiese pasado por esto antes

-¿Cómo esperas que me calme? Ustedes dos sólo se están burlando de mí, todos ustedes son unos malditos mentirosos, Jaren desapareció, se esfumó, kapoot

-Jonathan, hablamos en serio, Jaren…

Otra botella sale disparada, mi mano comienza a sangrar.

-¡Te dije que no volvieras a decir su nombre!

Hace mucho tiempo, en los estadios de béisbol vendían cerveza en botellas de vidrio, el vidrio tenía muchísimas ventajas conforme al plástico, su fabricación es más barata, su capacidad de reutilización es casi infinita y sobre todo, había algo con el compuesto de la botella que le daba un gusto diferente al alcohol helado que cientos de hombres necesitaban al ver un partido.

Mi padre sería uno de esos hombres, su clan, los Johansen, tienen una gran garganta.

La cosa es que un día hubo mucho calor, uno de esos días del verano en los que los hombres sudorosos beben cervezas a galones, y ese mismo día había un partido muy importante, equipo A contra equipo B, equipo B como anfitrión y equipo A como el rival de turno. Las cosas fueron muy parejas para ambos equipos, pero el equipo A mostraba ligeras señales de que lograría sublevar al equipo B, dejando a todos en el estadio con las respiraciones agitadas.

Bastó con un derrame, para que la ira iracunda de uno de los hombres sudorosos emancipara el cráneo de otro con una de esas botellas de vidrio, y luego cientos se le sumaran, terminando en una lluvia de sangre y vidrio.

Jonathan era uno de esos hombres borrachos y sudorosos, con una botella de vidrio rota a manera de puñal amenazando a otro hombre sudoroso, cual pelea de gallos en el palenque como Maggie te ha contado.

No podías demostrar tu verdadera fuerza, lo último que querías era que Jonathan y Kendall supieran que no eras humano, al menos no totalmente.

Piensa.

Trata de apuñalarte, y entonces recuerdas tus antiquísimas clases de esgrima en Mewni, y sujetas su muñeca con una mano y con la otra golpeas su pecho, le aturdes, suelta su arma y Maggie le termina torciendo el brazo.

-Escuchame bien, imbécil-dice Maggie, haciendo presión-haz un movimiento y te rompo el brazo. Jaren le habló a Comet esta mañana y le dio un mensaje muy breve, quiere que vayamos a verle a las afueras de la ciudad, solo él y yo. No se molestó en mencionarte, seguramente porque sabe que eres un maldito inútil, pero como se lo importante que es para ti decidí desobedecerle para hacértelo saber, así que tienes dos opciones, uno, puedo romperte el brazo por intentar matarme, y dos, puedo hacerte llorar y dejarte el brazo en una pieza y tu puedes venir con nosotros. Decide.

Un perro mugroso sede, una mujer toma las llaves del auto, y yo voy a averiguar donde está Jaren.

Cuatro

Treinta minutos.

Dos días, dos días enteros metidos en un auto, comiendo chatarra en mini tiendas y durmiendo apretados.

El GPS sólo sería nuestra farola hasta que salgamos de la ciudad. La verdad es que agradezco que Maggie haya aceptado venir, sin ella, no sabría a dónde ir, literalmente.

No contábamos con mucho dinero, teníamos que aparcar el auto en un estacionamiento y rezar porque ningún policía nos viese y nos cogiese mientras estábamos sobados. Maggie dormía sola atrás, yo hablaba con Jonathan en los asientos delanteros hasta quedarme dormido.

Dejamos el vecindario y nos abrimos paso por las calles de la ciudad por la ruta larga, en donde veíamos cientos de automóviles, los cuales jamás sabríamos si también tendrán como destino el encontrarse con un amigo desaparecido.

Maggie conduce y yo manejo el estéreo, en la radio pasan The Kids Aren't Alright. Jonathan pide que le bajemos porque tiene dolor de cabeza.

El rojo significa un alto total.

El amarillo una precaución.

El verde avanzar.

A nadie le importan los colores.

Unos hombres de negro detienen a otro auto. Te imaginas que estos de repente sacan un artefacto parecido a un bolígrafo y que de este sale una luz que te ciega, y puf, olvidaste que habías llevado de contrabando alguna droga marciana.

Veintidós minutos.

En las primeras tres horas de viaje ayudas a Jonathan a ir a mear, apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Se baja los pantalones y se la sacude, sacude toda su verga hasta dejarla seca. Le tomas de los brazos porque temes que se resbale con la orina que derramó por el suelo.

Deja caer sus codos sobre el granito del lavamanos y vomita como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Lo siento-te dice

Con una mano se limpia el vómito, y con la otra seca sus lágrimas.

El GPS deja de moverse. Aún faltan veinte minutos.

-Soy un idiota. Perdí los estribos y casi te apuñalo-dice, tallándose los ojos con rabia,como si desease arrancarlos-lo siento, lo siento tanto

Se deja caer en el suelo, y entonces le dices que espere un momento.

Entras a la tienda y le pagas a aquel empleado con lagañas. Regresas y Jonathan está en posición fetal, temblando y tapándose la boca. Escuchas quejidos, como si su llanto no hubiese acabado ahí.

Jonathan bebe el café, y entre menos quedaba, más se calmaba.

-Te lo agradezco

Nadie dice nada.

Veinte minutos.

-Lamento haber sido un completo patán, es solo, que todavía no me lo creo completamente. Desde el día de la fiesta en el que bajó las escaleras lo vi diferente, tomó una botella de vino de mi madre y se la terminó sin esfuerzo, y luego me pidió un tabaco-Jonathan se pone a reír suavemente-Jaren me dijo una vez que no le agradaba la idea de fumar porque eso significa que en algún momento debería dejar de correr. Y luego un día baja por las escaleras con otra cara, hace lo único que pensé que no haría y luego desaparece por mi puerta.

Le extraño un montón.

Es la segunda noche, y una prostituta se postra sobre tu ventana.

Una noche costaría cincuenta pavos.

Una mamada quince.

¿Qué es una mamada?

Jonathan estaba sobado cuando escuchó los gritos de aquella mujer, para cuando esta se fue, ambos nos reímos, y todo de repente se sintió bien.

En serio, ¿qué es una mamada?

Diez minutos.

-Tendremos que seguir a pie, las notas dicen que está en una granja cruzando la pradera-dice Maggie

Te sientes tan nervioso como el día en el que te entregaron la varita, cuando todo el pueblo te miraba con esperanzas ciegas. Antes te dolía recordar eso, ahora solo sientes nostalgia.

¿Qué estarían haciendo tus padres ahora mismo?

¿Qué diría mamá y papá?

Dos minutos.

Cinco

Está aquí.

Está aquí

Está aquí.

Está entre los arbustos.

Está en los rincones más oscuros.

Está dentro de tu cabeza.

Un corte basta para hacerte perder la razón. Un corte en la espalda, otro en el tobillo, otro en el pecho, otro en el cuello. Arde.

Recuerdas.

Sales de una grieta y terminas potando todo tu almuerzo. Maggie te acaricia la espalda con preocupación. Le dices que algo va mal.

Entras a otra, y sales en un lugar tan frío que, como Maggie dice, te congelaba los huevos.

Los cojones, las pelotas, los testículos. En México suelen llamarles huevos.

Otra grieta, otro revuelco de panza.

Sales en un lugar cálido y con el aire húmedo, de fresca mañana llena de niebla que enceguece.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta Jonathan, pobre hombre, no ha dejado de temblar

Un nuevo mundo es.

-Estoy con él, ¿dónde y cómo coño lograste abrir estos portales sin unas tijeras?-digo

-Hay tiempo de sobra para resolver sus dudas, pero por ahora, necesito que me acompañen-dice Jaren, y de repente, desaparece entre la niebla

Maggie ilumina el camino con la linterna de su celular, revelando un gigantesco boquete, quizá de sesenta metros de diámetro, quién sabe cuánto de profundidad. Jaren estaba del otro lado.

-Tienen que saltar-dice este, y se hecha a reír mientras se desvanece otra vez

-¿Está loco?-dijo Jonathan,conmocionado y agitado por el sereno, le atacaba en sus alergias

Quizá podría saltarlo.

Quizá podría caer y hacerme mierda.

Si tomo algo de carrera, salto y agito un poco las alas quizá podría conseguirlo.

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Tomo carrerilla y salto, pero para mi sorpresa, sobrepaso la orilla por mucho sin la necesidad de utilizar mis alas, terminando entre las ramas de un árbol, en donde por debajo se encontraba Jaren, comiéndose un perro caliente.

-Olvidé comentarles que podían saltarlo sin problemas, las cosas son muy locas por acá

Maggie salta. Jonathan salta. Y a mi se me está acabando la paciencia.

Jaren y yo jamás hemos sido los mejores amigos, pero tampoco hemos sido enemigos, por lo que nunca le desee el mal ni le he debido la vida, hasta el momento en el que tuvo que meter sus narices donde no debía y terminó en aprietos que no merecía, es por eso que respondí a su llamada, es por eso que estaba aquí, para poder dormir bien.

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pretendía Jaren al traernos acá?

¿Acaso tendría rencor por lo que sucedió?

-Hay mantas debajo de esa pila de hojas, cojanlas, las necesitarán-dice Jaren, y de repente, la temperatura baja de manera innatural-Te dije que las cosas son muy locas por acá. Sean bienvenidos a las Ardenas.

Era en mas montañas de región de las Ardenas, en Bélgica, en tiempos difíciles, en tiempos de la mayor guerra conocida por el hombre, la llamada Segunda Guerra Mundial en donde la Alemania Nazi enfrentaba nuevamente a las Fuerzas Aliadas, todo el mundo conoce el jodido resultado. Lo interesante no fue el excelente trabajo bajo las sombras de la Alemania Nazi, ni de la impresionante contraofensiva Aliada, sino las botas de sus soldados.

-Mi abuelo luchó en este lugar-dice Jaren-solía decirme que él, su pelotón, toda la escuadra debía de estar en casa para navidad, junto a sus chicas, junto a sus familias, pero la guerra es más larga de la que uno cree. Solía decirme que hicieron sus propios árboles de navidad, con latas sobrantes de su provisiones como adornos. El estar parado aquí, sintiendo el mismo frío que ellos, me hace sentir que estoy ahí, que mi chica está esperándome en casa, que me estoy congelando y que mis calcetas apestan por la humedad. ¿Pueden imaginarlo?

Llegamos a un búnker alemán.

-Mi abuelo fue diagnosticado con pie de trinchera, resulta que, luego de horas y horas de caminata, de tanto sudor y humedad en sus pies estos se fueron pudriendo. Regresó a casa con su chica unas semanas después, sin ambas piernas. Pero al final, nada de eso importa, porque murió mucho después, rió mucho, comió y bebió mucho, quiso un montón a sus nietos hasta volverse muy viejo...hasta que un día toda la familia salió de paseo, mamá, abuela, abuelo, nietos, todos eramos felices, y entonces, el sólo…murió, se dijo a sí mismo, ¡al diablo!, y saltó de la silla de ruedas para atacar a otro hombre jubilado, algo mayor que él…y él solo...lo estranguló, lo asesinó enfrente de todos nosotros a sangre fría, decía sin parar "Puto Nazi, eres un maldito Nazi" hasta que se desplomó...y simplemente, murió.

Jaren abre la puerta del búnker al accionar un mecanismo de llave, por dentro estaba limpio, sorprendentemente limpio considerando su antigüedad, considerando las cientas envolturas de chetos que estaban repartidas por el suelo.

-Es bastante gracioso si lo piensas-dice Jaren, sentándose en un colchón mugriento para continuar su historia, aunque, realmente no parecía interesado en que nosotros le escucháramos, parecía hablar consigo mismo más que con cualquier otro-fue un gran hombre, amable, amoroso, un hombre que no dudó ni un segundo al momento de ser llamado a la guerra y con un orgullo imposible de superar, fue un hombre anticuado, y al final, murió, simplemente...murió, terminó de la misma manera que aquellos a los que llamó enemigos, hermanos o amantes. Te hace pensar, ¿cuál es el punto? De todo, de estar vivos si acabaremos en una fosa junto a gente que no conocimos jamás

Maggie se arropa junto a mi en la hoguera. Dice que puede escucharle arañar las paredes y rechinar sus dientes. Por mi parte, solo escucho a Jaren y a Jonathan discutir, están tan enfadados que su sangre se ha calentado y han logrado ignorar el frío.

-¿Es divertido, no lo crees?-dijo Maggie, con su rostro oculto entre mi axila y la cobija, su voz era ligeramente ahogada por las capas de tela-Jonathan se está tomando muy bien todo, por mi parte, recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, cuando fuimos a aquel club nocturno y casi morimos, recuerdo que te pedí dormir junto a mi porque pensé que enloquecería, me tomó un tiempo pero finalmente logré acostumbrarme a todo esto, y mira a ese bastardo, atravesando las grietas y observando estos milagros como si nada

Le preguntas si alguna vez se ha arrepentido de algo.

-Lo haría otra vez si fuese necesario-dijo, y jugueteo con sus dedos, tomando su tiempo para contemplar su miembro amputado-¿Tu lo harías otra vez?

Antes de que respondieras, Jonathan y Jaren se entrometen con brusquedad, abalanzándose el uno a otro, gritandose barbaridades y bañados en agua helada.

Jonathan estrangula a Jaren.

-¡Te creí muerto!-te acercas para separarlos, pero Jaren hace una seña para que te detuvieras-¿Cómo te atreves a volver? ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirnos ayuda luego de que te largaras?

El otro, apunto de desfallecer, dice.

-Lamento haber sido un imbécil, hermano

Y recibió un golpe, y otro, y otro.

Sangre sale de su boca junto a un trozo de su lengua.

-Cuando terminemos el trabajo, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti-dijo Jonathan, para finalmente apartarse

-Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso-dice Jaren, sin dejar de sonreír-¿Quieren helado? Tengo algo de helado en la nevera

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos digas por qué nos llamaste, por favor-dice Maggie de repente, mirando levemente preocupada a este mientras sujetaba su mano, el cual, luego de una golpiza de su mejor amigo andaba como si nada

Jaren se ríe un poco, y luego se sienta juntos a nosotros en la hoguera.

-Estoy aterrado-dijo este, y se puso a temblar-veo cosas todas las noches, criaturas sin huesos y cubiertas de dientes, huelo la piel quemada, escucho llantos de niños, y no entiendo el por qué. A pesar de esto, desde que llegaron, las alucinaciones pararon, es por eso que quería estar con ustedes un poco más, lo lamento.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Jaren, por qué escapaste?

-No lo se

-Debe de haber una razón, piensa

-¡No lo se!

El viento invernal repentinamente fulmina el antiquísimo mecanismo de la puerta de acero, apagando la hoguera y haciendo un estruendo que obligó a Jonathan a observar qué sucedió.

No piensas mucho, y usas toda la fuerza que tienes para evitar que la helada corriente se cuele por más tiempo, pero de algún modo, la corriente era más fuerte que tu, aun con la ayuda de Jonathan era más fuerte, aun con la ayuda de todos, era más fuerte.

Escuchas risas.

-Debemos irnos de aquí-dice Jaren, aterrado-¡debemos irnos de una puta vez! Dios estamos muertos, muertos, muertos, muertos

Instintivamente coges a Maggie de la mano con todas tus fuerzas, y ella coge a Jonathan, y él cogió al otro.

La corriente desaparece junto a todo rastro de luz. No se escucha nada, no se ve nada. Muerdes tu propia lengua para asegurarte de que todavía puedes sentir algo porque ya no sientes la mano de Maggie.

Corres hacia adelante, gritas su nombre, le ruegas al sol que vuelva a ti, incluso pides ayuda...pero nadie viene por ti.

Y entonces puedes ver su sombra, y tus huevos se te van a la garganta.

Los cojones, las pelotas, los testículos. En México suelen llamarles huevos.

La criatura te atraviesa y caes, por algún motivo no te ha matado.

Escuchas llantos de socorro, y tu te arrastras hasta que la espuma se escurre por tu boca y la nieve derretida te congela, te arrastras hasta llegar hasta Jaren, el cual teñía de rojo la nieve en donde se asentaba.

Le zarandeas un poco y este, fruto del pánico, te revienta el cráneo con una roca mientras intenta escapar. Le aporreas contra el suelo y le gritas, este no puede abrir los ojos, ves una gruesa zarpada alrededor de ambos, supones lo peor.

Le pides ayuda para levantarte, tu serás sus ojos, él será tus piernas.

Caminan caminan y caminan.

No llegan a ninguna parte y ambos empiezan a sucumbir frente al pánico.

Tu varita empieza a brillar porque si. Tu lo ves como una anomalía por la que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Dices el primer conjuro que se te ocurre, uno categoría lummus, y tu camino fue iluminado por una pequeña estrella la cual se mantenía en el aire de alguna manera.

Tratas de pensar en algo más, lo que fuera que fuese útil, pero nadie llegaba a tu cabeza.

Maldita sea.

-Prueba alguno de Diana, creo que tenía un hechizo para la orientación-dice Jaren

Sin tener tiempo para preguntarse cómo lo sabía, recitaste las palabras e hiciste invocación adecuada,haciendo aparecer a una lechuza alas de plata que, de alguna manera, logra elevarse lo suficiente y, de un modo que no puedes describir, te hacía reconocer cada rincón que iluminabas y que la lechuza veía.

Lo mejor sería regresar al búnker.

Para tu sorpresa, llegas muy pronto, ya dentro, tu visión y movilidad vuelve a la normalidad.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

No puedes perder el tiempo, sujetas a Jaren de la muñeca y le haces moverse. Abres la puerta, y apareces en tu hogar, en Mewni.

Todo lucia en orden, el castillo adornado y las luces tambaleándose en el techo, todo se veía de maravilla, pero al mismo tiempo te inquietaba.

Jaren te pregunta qué es lo que ves, no sabes que responderle.

¿Regresó a Mewni?

Caminas hasta el cuarto de tus padres, abres la puerta, apareces en la hoguera.

Tus padres están en la hoguera.

Su carne arde muy bien.

Despiertas en la nieve más densa que alguna vez hayas visto, solo, denuevo.

Tu varita dejó de brillar, todo fue una alucinación.

¿Por qué seguir intentándolo?

Te desplomas en el piso cual tabla.

Lloras por la desesperación mientras esperas que la nieve cubra tu cuerpo y te entierre. Y entonces un extraño calor dentro de tu cuerpo, de algún modo, dejas de torturarte a ti mismo y encuentras fuerza para levantarte.

Caminas sin rumbo, pero lleno de determinación y miedo a detenerte y no poder volver a levantarte. Encuentras a Jaren de la misma manera en la que estaba en tu alucinación, o quizá fue una visión, no se mueve, no tienes los huevos como para mirar hacia atrás y asegurarte de que sigue con vida, solo lo arrastras por la nieve.

Escuchas risas de niños, y te mueves más deprisa.

Encuentras a Jonathan, encuentras a eso.

Ves cómo eso está quitandole la vida al absorber lo que supones que es su alma, en otra ocasión no pensarias de una manera tan descabellada pero ahora todo podía tener sentido.

No te atreves a mirar, solo escuchas un inquietante ruido nasal proveniente de Jonathan mientras te acercas más y más.

Sujetas una roca tan grande como tu y la cargas en tu espalda hasta ponerte detrás de esa cosa.

Se paciente. Un movimiento en falso y seguramente morirás.

Ahora.

Muere.

Muere.

¡MUERE!

Seis.

No se donde estoy.

No se como he llegado aquí.

Solo recuerdo desvanecerme entre la nieve y un gran golpe.

¿Dónde está Maggie?

* * *

Vayamos directo al grano.

Este capitulo me costó mucho escribirlo, tuvo un montón de cambios hasta llegar a la fase final, por esto y otros motivos habituales el que me he retrasado más de la cuenta, eso y que he estado viendo mucho Breaking Bad y haciendo unas cuantas investigaciones.

Como sea, a partir de este capitulo es cuando entramos a lo que yo llamo "La fase 2" de esta trama ya que ya me he tomado siete capítulos enteros para plantear los personajes más importantes y darles un breve desarrollo, lo que sigue a esto, en esta segunda fase, es el desarrollo del conflicto, el que le da sentido a todo este quilombo.

De nuevo, lamento tanta tardanza, estoy intentando aferrarme a esta historia y seguir con el margen de calidad que me he propuesto desde un principio, por lo que, a ustedes mis queridos fantasmas que leen mis mierdas, que como dice mi compañero el Capitan América, sean pacientes.

Me cago en mi puta madre creí que el capitulo me había quedado más largo pero no fue así.

Ahora, lo ultimo que quería comentarles es muy curioso, verán,si ven mi foto de perfil de acá notarán la imagen de una extraña criatura, pues, ese es el chia xẻ, y antes de que crean que yo lo dibujé, pues no, no lo hice yo, ni siquiera pedí que me lo hicieran, verán, yo sigo en redes sociales a muchos grupos de artistas porque me gusta ver sus trabajos,y uno de ellos, para mi gran sorpresa, era idéntico a mi visualización del chia xẻ, lo cual me pareció increíble viera donde lo viera, así que...ahí está, así es él.

No tengo mucho más que decir, estos días me dedicaré a actualizar mi perfil y otras mierdas.

Ya saben, si gustan comentar para que deje de mendigar reviews estaría bien.

Que tengan linda noche y lindas fiestas.


End file.
